Oh Look! Oneshots!
by mindblank
Summary: What happens when you leave an author without WiFi for a week? Either this or an actual storyline. OC's needed. Cool words requested. Ideas appreciated. Chocolate will be eaten.
1. Chapter 1

KITKAT9321: you going to bed?

ME: No way! Its Friday, I can sleep all day tomorrow- so that means I'm gonna be playing minecraft all night.

KITKAT9321: I worry about you sometimes… oh well- talk to you tomorrow you no life nerd:)

ME: you know it:)g'night

I walked out of my room in the email building, and jogged down the street. I waved at some of the people I saw, and carried on down the road, forcing myself not to open some other sites. I didn't even let myself think too much about them. If I did, I would waste all night on them. I continued down the road, until I came to a dark, bland building with a block of grassy dirt on the door. Inside, the building had several doors. Entering the one titled "multi-player" I looked through a book of servers, chose a new one at random, and spawned in the lobby with a pop. I read some signs with the rules until a guy popped into existence across the room. He wore a suit and a creeper mask, and held a diamond sword.

"Newbie?"He asked

"To this server "I told him

"OK. No greifing, no stealing, no spamming"

"Done"

"You get plot 27. Creative or survival?"

"Creative"

"Through there "he gestured to a portal in the wall. When I came out the other side, I was flying, my pockets provided everything I asked of them, and I wasn't hungry anymore. I loved creative mode. I grinned, realizing it probably looked maniacal.

"Don't get cocky. Now c'mon, I'll show you where to build. "Walking to the nearest window, he leapt out. Following him, I saw we had been at the top of a lone tower, in the middle of an ocean. Allowing myself a moment of exhilaration, I let myself fall to the ocean below, and began flying just before I hit the water. Rising up to match his altitude, I followed as he sped towards the shore. Following, I watched in fascination as the world painted around me, revealing castles, villages, rockets, and some airships, among other things. Builders flew around, and marveled at some of the builds, while survivalists wandered the streets. I however was too busy people watching to realize my guide had dropped down, and that I was about to slam into a castle wall. Doing so, I flew to where he was waiting in what I assumed was my plot of land. My suspicions were confirmed when he gestured around and said

"Here it is. Plot 27" I looked around and saw that it was an extreme hills biome on one side, and plains on the other.

"How much space is this?"

"it's about 300 by 300 blocks, so about…"he paused as he worked out the numbers"90000 blocks. The space goes all the way to bedrock, and all the way to the height limit. Mobs are off, and breaking any rules will get you banned immediately."

"Fair enough "with that, he nodded, and took off. Probably to go build something. Looking around, I began to mark out a spot for a castle. With another likely maniacal looking grin, I began to build.

* * *

**So…I'm not dead. For any of you guys waiting for light and dark, I should have another chapter up soon, but for now, you get these semi-acceptable filler stories. I have a few of these written out, but you folks might need to tell me what to write about here, because knowing me(and I do tend to know myself), I won't get much further with this bunch of one shots going on just my own ideas. So anyways-enjoy this story (these stories?), write good stuff, and tell me some good stuff to write about.**


	2. Chapter 2

Beep beep beep

Will paused his game and gave a whoop of excitement. He had never quite gotten over how awesome it was that he could have pizza delivered to his apartment. You may be wondering why a grown man was exited about pizza. You are? Good! This particular grown man had been playing skyrim all day, without eating anything, and had FINALY gotten ahold of dawn breaker, and had ordered pizza to celebrate. In the 20 minutes that had ensued, he got caught up in another quest to go and find red eagle's sword. Halfway through the ruins, the pizza got there. Answering the buzzer, he let the guy in, and got his pizza. He brought it inside and began the delicate process of reworking the toppings, seasoning it, spreading the pepperoni evenly, the works. Upon finishing, he took his pizza, sat down at his chair, and decided to take a break from skyrim, to play minecraft for a while. He usually played in the xbox, as he was now, because he liked the bigger screen. He opened up his single player world, and saw a strange sight as it painted. His kingdom(which had taken almost all of three months to build)was in ruins, his castle destroyed, and his home burnt to a charr. He could smell the smoke, and feel the heat. Wait a minute, he thought. Smelling the pizza, he determined that wasn't the source of the smell, there were no fire alarms going off in his building, and he had the air conditioning cranked up high. There was no reason he should be experiencing this. He looked around in the game, and screamed upon seeing an enderman right behind him. The beast looked at him, and as it did, a figure appeared behind it. The person ran up to the enderman, smacked it into Will's character, then pulled out a diamond sword and killed it. Looking at Will'a character, he said

"Great. Now you have to come in..." A moment later, Will realized he was no longer in his chair, in his apartment, in New York City, but he was sitting on a block of charred wood, amid his burning kingdom, holding a deliciously prepared slice of pizza, and an Xbox controller. He looked around for the figure that had killed the enderman, but couldn't find him. He looked around some more, and began to cough from the smoke. Wandering into the nearby forest, looking(and feeling)like an idiot, holding pizza and a game controller, he wandered all through the night. Reaching his original spawn point, he entered the small house nearby, and flopped onto the bed, still trying to make sense of what had happened. His stomach rumbled, and, realizing he had nothing else to eat, he ate his pizza. It would have been delicious, except now it was cold, and covered in ash. He ate anyways. While eating, he began to draw parallels between what had just happened, and some stories he read online about minecraft. You know the kind, where the main character had a good/bad life on earth, and then, got sucked into minecraft. He hated to admit it, but he loved reading those. Maybe that's why I'm here, he thought, maybe I have to save this world from some obscure evil! A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought, and exited his lust for adventure. Opening the door, still holding his controller, he saw the figure that had saved him, and presumably pulled him into the game.

"Hello there, Xbox." the man said.

"Hi"was about all Will could manage, due to his excitement.

"You know why your here?"

"To save the world!"he meant it to sound macho, like a true hero would sound, but it came out more like a fan girly squeal.

"No you dope! Your here because you saw me!" Will took a moment to look at the man, quickly realizing that this was notch, the creator of minecraft, fedora and all. He stood there, gaping at the god until notch said"Your going to have to stay in the game for a while, at least until I can wipe your memory clean of me."

Will nodded, not actually paying much attention, just staring at the guy who made the whole world around him, and who was disappearing slowly.

"I gotta go, but you stay here! I'll be back!"

And with that, Will was alone. In minecraft. With an Xbox controller, and a half eaten piece of pizza.

* * *

**Hello again! So I got really bored, and wrote this on my phone, and decided to let you guys decide what to think of it. I umm, also think there are probably plenty of grammar mistakes, but I was(am) too lazy to type(just had to try three times on that word to keep it from saying pretty pie) this on my computer, so my apologies for any and all grammatical errors.**

**Will:well that was a long sentence.**

**Shut up and eat your pizza Will. Also-already followers! Honestly, I didn't expect that. I thought this was going to be another of those stories you just skip over because it doesn't look good, so thankee much to you folks**

**Will: she told me she doesn't want to say any names because she is paranoid and probably suffering from some mental illness.**

**Darn right. Anyways-thanks! Y'all know who you are. Also, like I forgot to say last time, ocs, ideas, cool words, and any other stuff that'd help with writing a story will be accepted, and probably used, so c'mon and help me out guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

George had never seen this kind of block before. He'd seen the mossy cobble, the type of room, the chests, but never this block in the middle, the one that caged a fire, and a tiny spinning zombie. Should I try to break it and pick it up? Or maybe I can take the zombie out, he thought. He knew he was in a dungeon, but nobody had told the new miner what to do about them, or even what they were, so when the zombie began to grow, and eventually opened the cage and crawled out, it was no surprise to the experienced miners that George needed a new pair of pants. The zombie looked around in the dark, spotted George, and came after him. George had faced down meaner beasts before, that was one of the reasons he was hired to mine. However, he was scared like a sheep near shears. He had never seen a zombie spawn from a cage, and emerge all slimy and new. George never told this to anyone, but when the monster came after him, he let out a childish squeal of fear. He wildly swung his pickaxe at the beast, and it grunted as the pick went into its cranial cavity. Trying not to puke, George hit the zombie again and again, until it died. Then he realized that there were more monsters. Repeating the process, without squealing again, George killed them using his sword this time, and, unable to think of anything else, he covered the spawner with cobblestone. He didn't know if that would work, so he quickly emptied the chest by breaking it, took all the loot, and ran out of the dungeon, blocking the entrance as soon as he was out. Letting out a sigh of relief, he wandered back to his little base in the side of a large cave. Dumping the stuff he had found, he took inventory of the stuff from the dungeon. 2 buckets,3 iron ingots, a saddle, and a piece of wheat. Not exactly what he was hoping for, but it would do. He looked through his tiny bookshelf for anything on dungeons. Anatomy of Nether Slimes, The Origin of Cows, Annoyance of the Squid, and FINALY, Spelunking for Blockheads. Opening it to the chapter on dungeons, he found that a spawner, as they were called, is mostly the only thing that builds the dungeon, apart from the occasional enderman, and that the spawner should be destroyed as soon as possible. Curious now about dungeons, he scribbled in the margins

'research dungeon creation'. He closed the book and immediately fell asleep.

Three long weeks later, George found himself in the local library, reading about dungeons in an ancient looking tome.

Dungeons are presumably formed by the monster spawner located in their center. Several theorists state that all dungeons were created by herobrine, to lure unsuspecting victims to their doom, while others say an ancient civilization(the same that built the great cities) built them as places of worship. More still say that it was notch who placed the dungeons there, to lend our miners a hand in their struggles underground. This theory states that herobrine placed the spawner in dungeons simply out of spite for minecraftians. Whatever the reason, dungeons should be dealt with accordingly, and safely, following the guidelines below.

George stopped reading there. He had figured out how to deal with dungeons already. Now figuring he could deal with the underground much more adequately, he checked in at the mining station, and entered. Little did he know how unprepared he really was when he came across a hallway made of stone bricks.

* * *

**I swear , I need to start pacing myself. I have these chapters written(if not typed)all over the place. Yes, I plan to drown my characters in other stories, and other characters. Anyways, ocs, cool words, reviews in general, even if you are gonna tell me to write better, etc. will all be accepted, ocs and cool words will be used, I can almost guarantee this. Ooh look, an Italian word that i need to practice for school!**

**Arividerci!**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat huddled in a dark corner, in my smelly closet under the stairs. I didn't dare to even pray, for fear the god searching for me would hear. He stood in the main hall, giving orders to his minions (zombie pigmen he brought from the nether), with their hounds, smelling around for me. My only ways out were blocked by him, and I wasn't going to stay hidden long in this stinky room. A pigman and his dog walked past the door, thankfully not smelling anything.

I had to get out. If he found that I couldn't repay my debt yet, he would kill me. I realized then that I had my back against an ancient looking chest, one of the first ones I had made. I turned and began to quietly sift through it, searching for something, anything that could provide a way out of my predicament. Aha! Salvation came in the form of a half broken stone pickaxe. Just as I began to make the first swings on the cobble behind the chest, the door opened. In strolled the veritable devil of minecraft, looking smug. With him came the light from my kitchen, and the heat that only comes from standing next to a lake of lava. Three slow, deliberate steps and he had me by the collar, against the wall.

"Hello again Kelot. Long time, no see. "He had a smooth voice, the kind that a narrator, or an announcer would have. The kind that made you want to look at him. Forcing myself not to look into his eyes, I said

"I don't have it yet. I'll get it to you soon though."

"I know" he said, surprising me "I can't wait that long. I want to know who does have it"

"He never told me his name"

"Then you are of no use to me, you liar." He growled, flinging me across the room. Unfortunately, he knew how to get to me. I could stand being thrown, bullied and yelled at, but I couldn't allow anyone to call me a liar.

"Shut u-"I could no longer move. I had looked him in the eyes. His blank, empty eyes. There was no lack of eyeballs though. There was just nothing. A pair of portals to the void. The nursery rhymes were right. They sucked out my soul, I could feel it leaving my body, and could do nothing as I was fed to the void.

* * *

**Hey look! another chapter! I'm loving this one shot thing. No pressure to finish a whole story, and they don't have to have other events stack on top of them like in a story. So, still accepting ocs, cool words, ideas, anything helps folks. particularly now that school has entered the picture, I have a brain deadening distraction from writing stuff...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Arghh! GREYWOLF!DID YOU DO THIS?!" Steve yelled at his wolf. The dog hung its head and wagged its tail, guilty, of course. Steve groaned in annoyance, and picked up his bed sheets, now covered in... He didn't even want to know. His main concern at the moment was to get this evil smelling monstrosity out of the house. Dragging the ruined bedding out to the street, he saw why his dog hasn't gone outside. A dark figure stood across the street, a pair of red eyes and an evil smile grinned back at him. Steve let out a squeal before turning and running inside. His dog looked at him with an 'I told you so' look on his face. Steve pulled his aromur and sword out of the chest by the door, and turned around. The thing was still there, watching him. Maybe notch was testing a new enemy, Steve thought. Something about it made Steve feel terrified, like the thing would kill him if it found him. Which was weird, because If he died, he would respawn at his bedside. He breathed in, then out, and charged out his door with a battle cry, his wolf right behind him, to find nothing. No shadowy figure anywhere. Weird. He went back inside, thinking he had probably imagined the thing, when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, then nothing.

When Steve woke up, he realized a few things, chiefly among them, it was hot. Like in the nether hot. Another thing, he was in a cell made of nether bricks, and it was being guarded by pigmen, it looked like.

"Where am I?" He demanded. The pigmen grunted between each othe for a moment, before one disappeared down a hallway. Steve pulled his face to the door, curious now. A few minutes later, a pair of figures appeared from around the corner. One of them looked human, wearing sunglasses and regular clothes. The other was the pigman from before. The pigman took position, while the man opened the door and walked into the cell.

"Why am I here?"Steve demanded.

"Because you killed a good friend of mine" the man said in a honey smooth voice"and because I vowed revenge"

"What! I never killed anyone!" Steve said, almost insulted.

"Hah! No one to you!"the man stuck his finger in Steve's face. It smelled like burnt cheese puffs, but Steve had no way of knowing that, as he had never heard of a cheese puff.

"Who was your friend?" Steve asked.

"You'd know him as the wither king, but his real name was Leroy, and you murdered him brutally!" The man began to shout towards the end. Pulling his finger away, he slapped Steve with his other hand. "You also poisoned my realm with your bloody cobblestone, and your portal, stealing all my supplies, killing all my minions, the list goes on!"

"Who are you?" Steve couldn't help but ask, even if he did already know.

"I'm hero brine you idiot! And I wish I had the pleasure of killing you like you did all my pigmen, and blazes, and ghasts, and... bah, I need to move off this subject. You will come with me now, or I'll kill you, rather than Leroy."

"You sure can ramble on, can't you?" Steve knew this was a bad move the moment it left his mouth. Hero brine shuffled closer, and punched him in the gut. As Steve began to curl up, he brought his knee up, hard. Steve fell to the floor, gasping in pain.

"Any more jokes, funny boy?" Hero brine snarled. Steve shook his head."good." With that, hero brine left, ordering the pigmen to bring Steve to the arena. Steve didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

**So... It looks like I have been writing a lot of dark sounding stories(autocorrect though that at was steroids, ha!) I've also started school, and I already don't like it. I have to actually wake up now. But anyways, thank you to anyone who does happen to reRs this, Im glad someone can enjoy them. So like I always say/ask, please review. Send in characters or ideas or something. Also tell me if any of these are too bad. So anyways, arivaderci!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was an interesting shop that she ran. It produced weaponry and tools and anything redstone you could ever need, but it wasn't like other shops. For one, she made her wares out in the open, banging the iron with two hammers, creating an interesting beat to go with a constant ambience of sounds around the town. Hoppers and droppers and dispensers threw materials around the small open air pavilion, often making you duck under them. A jukebox played an old tune from the back, and it always smelled of cocoa beans, even with all the fires going, and all the metal being worked. And yet it was the best place this half of the jungle-wood river to go for swords. So where else would sir Shepard go for a new sword?

Stepping onto the platform, he found himself immediately confused in all the mess. If the street hadn't been visible behind him, he would've gotten lost. Wandering around, dodging bars of iron, and inspecting some tools, he found the shop owner, who called herself Susan. She handed him a cup full of brown milk, then told him to sit down in this corner, where he could see the sword being made. She, meanwhile, flicked a lever on the wall, and a stream of iron bars diverted themselves into the lava pit.

"Uh, miss? I wanted a diamond sword." He said cautiously. This was, after all, a very strange place, inhabited by a very strange person.

"I remember" she said back. Weird, thought Shepard. Then she pressed a button, launching a pair of uncut diamonds onto a block of iron. The diamonds were then pounded by a piston a few times, creating a horrible cracking noise above the other mechanical sounds of the shop. Then she scooped up the pieces, dropping them into a bag, which she carried to the main work table. Reaching into the lava with a pair of tongs, she fished out the bits of iron and flopped them onto the table. Shaping it into a vague sword looking thing with some weird tools, she pulled the diamond bag out, placing the chunks around the iron until there was half a diamond and iron sword in front of her. Then she flipped it, repeating the process. She then flicked another switch, making water pour out of the ceiling, cooling the hot iron. She carried the sword to a bench covered in files, and began fine tuning it. When it was defined enough, she sent a bar of gold into the lava then fished it out a minute later. She carefully coated the handle guard and the pommel with gold, and put some of the excess diamond into the hilt. Finishing off with a leather wrap around the handle, she gave the sword to Shepard. He held it reverently, unsure what to think. The sword was a series if diamond chunks, glued together with iron in a way that made it possible to see tiny air bibles in the iron in the center.

"If you want a regular sword, I can make a different one. I just wanted to see if this would work." She said, seeing that he was unsure.

"No, no, this is amazing! I know you said five emeralds, but I'm going to have to give you a full ten for this!" He exclaimed. He couldn't steal such an amazing sword for half it's value, and he had the money anyways.

"You won't be finding any objections here friend. Now, let me see it, it needs to be measured so I can make it a sheath."

Releasing the sword, Shepard sat back down, and finished his drink. It was much more delicious now-towards the bottom of the cup. When she came back, he had ten emeralds, and, as promised, he handed them over in return for the sword. Thanking Susan a good many times-probably beginning to annoy her, Shepard left, proud that he now had his soon to be legendary weapon.

* * *

**So...**

**I dunno, consider this a generic authors note. the usual plea for reviews, a quick complaint about how lazy I have gotten over the summer, and now I'm feeling tired all the time, a few words from Will.**

**Will:buffalo wings, biochemical, pig**

**We are getting deep into Will's psyche now folks. anyways-here you go, have a chapter, and a cover.**

**Yes, I drew that piece of art myself.**


	7. I figured out how to change the title!

Tom liked to watch what all the people did. He liked to watch how the men picked things up and made their funny faces, how the women did other things, like sell things to the other women, and a few men. He couldn't grasp how their society functioned yet, but that was one of the main reasons he was here. To figure out why the nice man with the jacket fed stray dogs and gave to the poor folks. Or why the mean woman kicked at the orphans, and made rude comments to other women. He especially couldn't figure out why the two openly displayed affection for each other. It was all so different from what his culture was like. Among endermen, a couple never did that. It was all very official with his kind, unlike this strange set of social dynamics. Perhaps another reason the players hated Tom and all his cousins. They just don't understand us, Tom thought, like we don't understand them.

It was an interesting thing to see how they reacted to Burt and his squad stealing their blocks and forcing them to abandon their homes. Tom hated doing it to the players, he already felt like they were his charges, and that he was supposed to protect them. And yet, scaring them away was how the endermen were protecting the players. They just didn't realize it. Like most of Tom's family couldn't understand that looking at something or someone wasn't a challenge among players. It was a friendly custom among them. He blinked. Had he just thought of that? He must have. Quickly, Tom teleported to his temporary base, just a chest in a cave. Upon arrival, he found some other mobs meandering about. Waving off the lesser beasts, the endermen stooped to reach into his chest, pulling out a book and a quill. Writing quickly, Tom began to report his new discovery.

_A new theory of mine is that these minecrafters look at each other as a means of partial communication. They use their eyes as a way of expressing unspoken feelings, and thus, it is acceptable to look around at others, and not want to challenge them._

Taking his book with him, tom teleported back to the alley he had been hiding in.

_Although this development is new, it should not be taken as a warning. The minecrafters really are no match for us._

He closed his book then, watching as the man stabbed the woman. They would tear themselves apart before they came close to defeating us, he thought.

* * *

Burt slipped behind a tree, grateful once again that he was tall and thin. The player on the trail paused, looked around, and continued walking, waving off the buzzing noise as nothing. Burt gestured to his team, who were likewise hidden behind trees and dirt. They began moving quietly towards the target, not making a noise. As Burt waited for his team to assemble, he inspected the mansion, trying to determine how best to take it down.

When his team was ready, he turned and said

"Take it from the bottom up, no formation on this one. Be sure to take all the important blocks! Ready? GO!" he shouted towards the end there. So much for secrecy. His squad began demolishing the mansion anyways, teleporting to the end with a block, them back, then to the end with a block, and so on, until the whole house was essentially ruined. He picked up his own block, and ordered a group teleport to the end. Upon his arrival in his homeland, Burt tossed the block off the island, into the void.

"Good work guys. You can all take a break for the rest of the day. We filled our quota a bit early today." The other endermen walked away, probably to go see their families, or go find the nearest water dealer. Burt knew Tom would have some comparison to the minecraftians, but Burt didn't actually care. If his soldiers were going to go get drunk on their own time, it was none of his business.

Burt marched with an air of confidence into the main circle, where the queen's second in command stood on guard.

"Captain Burt, theft department leader; reporting" I told him

"Go on in Burt" he sounded bored, like he had been doing this all day. Burt nodded and walked into the circle, where he saw the queen perched on a pillar, watching him. He waved at her, and walked over to the fountain. He looked into the dark, oily liquid and asked it to show him the mansion his team had just taken down. It complied, showing him exactly what he wanted to see. An abandoned mansion, torn apart by non-player hands. Good, Burt thought. It wasn't much, but perhaps it would help in attempting to get the players back to their world, before it ended up like his home world.

* * *

**Look, two story updates in one night! Anyways, and I don't know or care whether I said this in the last chapter or not, but you like that sorry excuse of a cover? I drew it myself, and do in fact think it looks good at a distance, but horrible up close. thanks too... ummm...Will, take over for a second*tabs away to go find username***

**Will:umm. So the uh, the story is um about endermen and um Bernie is stupi- wait, that shouldn't be on the card! Bill! Stop writing on my script card!**

***tabs back in***

** crazykatz430! thank you for reviewing first! I cant figure it out either!**

**Anyways, have a double-crossed-super-epic-story-arc of a one shot. Will quit making that face.**

**Will:I was adding ffect**

**You looked constipated. Please never do that again.**

**Will:fine.**

**Anyways, with that, I bid you all adieu**

**I bid you all adieu.**


	8. Whee-This is actualy a really trippy one

I dragged my sorry self out of plot 27, into the blocky building, back onto the main streets of the internet. Avoiding a group of sketchy sites, I took a turn down literature lane. It wasn't actually called that, but it's a section of the internet that seems to have more literature in it than anything. Chiefly among them was a pretty; a building that looked like a cross between a library and the pantheon, deep blue banners displaying that this was fan fiction . net. The largest fan fiction site in the world. Entering, I walked through a pretty looking lobby, into a portal titled "games" walking down a hall into an elevator, I pressed the button inside that said"M" exiting on my floor, I walked until I found a door with titled "Minecraft" I opened and walked through the portal into the fair like atmosphere known as the minecraft archive, recognized immediately as mindblank. Authors lined the streets of the city, investigating other stands, other stories, advertising their own stories, talking to other authors, some even writing. You would think in a community of authors, this sort of thing would be a quiet experience. But oh no. not here. The place was crawling with crazies, and I couldn't be prouder to be one of them. They ran through the crowd, yelling and making a large commotion, displaying their bright personalities. At my space, I found Will waiting for me, still holding his Xbox controller.

"Did you know there's a mod out there for pizza?!" He said excitedly.

"No I didn't. Is it good pizza?"

"I haven't gotten any yet. Wanna do that?"

"Nah, got a new chapter that is gonna boggle some minds with me. But I do want you and Burt to go get me a box of pepperoni." With a pop and a fizz, an endermen appeared next to me. He looked at Will for a moment, and the two seemed to reach a temporary truce, walking down the street to the nearest pizza mod parlor. With a smile to myself, I looked over the new chapter. This was going to boggle some minds, I'm sure. Relatively happy with my story, I put it onto the table, and set up the whole stand. Then my author logged in for a bit, and I turned on some Irish music, put on my writing(and occasionally throwing across the room in frustration)hat, which, for whatever reason, helped me write, and began typing about an enderman at a fair, but I digress. Too many spoilers. my author logged off a while later. As it was, the weekend fair was giving her enough inspiration to post more chapters of the main story, which so far, I wasn't entirely pleased with. But oh well. The archive seemed to like the one-shots more than the story, so why question that? At this point, I took a break from all that thinking, and instead looked around at the stories next to me. A few minutes later, found it was time for Burt and Will's victorious return with the glorious Italian food that is pizza. I scarfed down at least three slices before taking a break to have a drink. I was so wrapped up in my pepperoni pizza that I hardly noticed the other authors meandering past my stand, some stopping to read a bit.

After a while, I left the stand under the control of Captain Burt, much to Will's disappointment. Wandering through the streets, I read a good many stories, and witnessed the slow transition from day to night. It was still light on the other side of the city though. So I wandered that way, admiring the lights, and all the people. My hyperactive mind began to draw more parallels between this and the story I had been writing. Pulling that half of my mind back, I wandered through the light half of the archive, inhabited by all the people who lived where it was light when it was dark for the other side of the world. Suddenly, I could feel my author logging in, taking a presence in my mind, asking me to look at this story, or that story. Before long though, she left, finding a craving to write something through me. I practically ran back to the stand. The funny thing was the other authors. They saw what was going on, why I was running, and made a gangway for me as I passed them, occasional pulling new writers out of the way. Some even high fived me as I ran past. I barreled down the road with my stand on it, screeching to a halt outside and jumping over the counter to sit at my computer. Sure it may seem creepy how I was a part time puppet for this stranger who created me, but we shared the same goals, and interests. If that wasn't enough, technically, I was a part of her imagination, and as such, she could use me as needed. Same with all these other characters she had. They were all her puppets, but we were also part time. It was a pretty fair deal. I got free reign most of the time, and she took over to help me write. And oh Notch was the writing part fun. We created wonders together; she and I. Entire worlds built up and crumbled under our semi capable fingers. Her ideas, my emotions and empathy with the characters.

Will and Burt just sat back and watched as my fingers flew across the keyboard, making that fantastic clicking noise. To us, that was the noise of creation, the sound of time and space weaving together to create a new world, or to add onto one. Not even caring that my fingers were getting clumsy on the keyboard, both from tiredness and the chill that was creeping through the air. Looking around, I realized that the fair was still going on strong, even at midnight, the crowd was just a little less thick than it had been. We were apparently taking a short break from the story. Either that or she fell asleep. It was hard to tell sometimes.

I leaned back in my chair, looking at the crowd. I saw some of the higher up authors then. A couple endermen, with various features, a few people with minecraft skins, etc. although, it did seem that there were more characters about than usual. Their authors must have signed off, and let them roam for a bit. They tended to wander past in packs, depending on the story, or sometimes the author. Speaking of authors, mine seemed to wake up, and again we settled into the pattern of creation. She would come up with the situation, I would add the character, we'd go over it, then write it, our fingers moving in perfect sync with each other. When the story was done, she said bye, then signed off. Looking around, I saw that the night crowd was dissipating. Looking at the time, I determined that it was no longer late at night, but early morning. Most authors had packed up and gone home. That seemed like a good idea. Will and Burt had already done so, leaving me to my writing. They had, at least, packed up for me. I had a portfolio propped on my chair. All I had to do was turn off the lights. Doing so, I exited through the portal at the top of the center library, back to the lobby of the main building, out onto the Times Square like internet. Wandering around a bit, I made my way to the house where I lived. I knew the authors referred to it as "my computer". I didn't care. This was where I lived. Falling onto my bed, I thought about how I would have to go back to the fair again tomorrow. Then I fell asleep and dreamed about other worlds.

* * *

**Edit:So I reread this, and oh my Notch were there a lot of mistakes! for one, I changed my mind about the writer-charecter thing midway through, and didnt fix it, but I also didn't realize how many little details I skimmed over writing this. It was 1 in the morning though, so dont be hatin. it should all be fixed, so merry Christmas.**

**edit edit: apparently this website doesn't like me using its name in my stories. If you caught that, you have good eyes. I didn't see that like, three times over.**

**So hey- I just finished this chapter, its now late at night, and earlier, i just thought, hey, this reminds me of a fair, while i was scrolling through the archive. and thus, this was born. it also seems to have a rather deep and vaguely disturbing explanation of the characters that we use to represent us on the internet. hmmmmmm...**

**Will:I think she's been up too late of too much caffeine**

**No such thing as too much caffeine. anyhow, I'm not going to say any particular goodbye here, as i seem to have misplaced it in the chapter before this one. so you can go read that if you need a real goodbye.**

**Must resist need to say bye...**


	9. a oneshot? naw, naw, no way

Pig had never liked the Aether. It was partly because he had no real friends here. The rest was due to the fact that he was essentially trapped here. Sure, he was Notch's bodyguard, and head of security in the castle, but he didn't like it here. He realized this one day, sitting on top of the tower opposite of the red dragon. Notch was working in the sphere, so he was off duty for now, as the sphere was guarded with magic and science, both of which pig never understood. What he did understand now, was that this was not a life he wanted. Sure, he was good at his job, but he still yearned for that which he could not have. A family, a home, and a simple life, like the villagers got. He had been so outraged when Notch put those…things in the game, rather than pig, and more of his kind. Now he was stuck up here, like the red dragon, and the other mobs that Notch had never quite followed through on. Sighing, pig turned, and walked to the trapdoor. Descending, he walked past Beast boy, in the kitchen, eating. He waved, and the non-minecraftian waved back.

Continuing down, he waved at Rana, who was vegging out looking at the fish in the fountain, out in front of the main hall. She took no notice, and continued watching the fish dash about. He walked past her, and into the main hall of the palace. It reached up high, high enough for a giant to wander through it without scraping the ceiling, although green was out somewhere else, probably looking at the pretty flying whales he called "birdies". Continuing through the hall, he walked behind the throne, mostly ceremonial as Notch was always in his study, up in the sphere. He quickly located a staircase in a small, closet like room. Climbing up, he found a door halfway up. Through there was Notch's room. But that wasn't what pig was looking for. He went all the way up the staircase, feeling more and more claustrophobic as he went up. Reaching the top, he opened a trapdoor at the top of a tiny ladder. Pig blinked as he stepped into the light, eyes not adjusted to the light after the dark staircase. When he was able to see again, pig saw a bunch of things around. In one place, he saw what he was able to identify as a camera. There was a lantern next to it, and a chest with the words "Steve supply co" etched into the top. Turning, Pig searched for Notch. Not finding him, he wandered through the room, looking at all the unused blocks. On a counter he saw some gears, and a small sketch of a black and white bear thing lay under it. Then he heard a crash and a thud. Turning, he saw that a block of crying obsidian had been thrown from the giant glowstone hanging in the center of the room. Of course. Notch would be working up there, not down here. He heard laughing, and then a figure descended from the orb, flying. Pig knew this was Notch. He walked over towards the god, as he landed. Notch walked over to the block he had just thrown, saying

"Pig, help me with this, would you?" Pig grunted, and the two pulled the block off of the thing it had crushed. When they were done, Notch turned to him and said "what did you need Pig?"

Thinking a moment, Pig said

"You've been in here all day. Rana was a bit worried." Not really, but if that would give him a reason to be up here, other than looking at all the pretty things in this room, then that would be a good reason.

"Oh? Tell her I say 'Hi', and that I am fine."

"Yes, sir" with that, pig walked out of the sphere, sad to leave, after seeing only half of the cool stuff in there. Walking down, he found Rana was still at the fountain, completely lost in thought. Tapping on her shoulder, he said

"Notch says Hi" she jumped, with a wild look in her eyes. When she saw it was only Pig, she calmed down and said

"Thanks" after taking a minute to register what h had said. Nodding, he walked towards the castle gates, needing to see something other than the castle. As soon as he stepped out of the gates, a boom sounded across the Aether. Turning, Pig saw a cloud of black crawling up the main tower, to the glass sphere where Notch was. Its fingers penetrated the glass, reaching in, and grabbing a small, struggling figure cloaked in while light Pig raced into the main hall, up the small stairs, into the sphere, finding Notch seemed to hold his own, but was failing fast. Pig wanted to help, but he didn't know any magic. Notch looked around in desperation, eyes falling on the helpless pigman, a purple sword held in his hands. Thinking quickly, Notch shouted to Pig

"Stay here and keep it safe!' with that, the god allowed himself to be swallowed and sucked into nothing by the darkness. Pig could do nothing but stand there in shock, as the other mobs rushed up the stairs, and the darkness receded, its job now done.

"What happened?"

"Did he say anything?"

"Why didn't you save him?" that one stung the most. Pig turned on the mouth it had sprung from. Beast Boy looked back at him, a mad look on his face. Pig opened his mouth to say something in his defiance, but found nothing to say. Why hadn't he saved Notch? He was right here, he could have grabbed Notch's foot of something. But he didn't. There had been nothing stopping him. He wasn't wearing any restricting clothes, and there was nothing attacking him. He could have saved the god.

"I bet you're glad to see him go, aren't you?" Beast Boy again. Pig knew there was no way he could take on Beast Boy in a battle of wits like this was turning into. So he did the next best thing. He sheathed his sword, and walked to the stairs, followed by all the mobs. Reaching the bottom, he walked further into the castle, reaching a room full of portals. One to the nether, one to the over world, another to the end, and several more, one even looked like it was made of cheese weird, he though. Walking to the one that led to the over world, he saw that he could see himself in it. He looked himself up and down, and leapt through the portal, plunging himself into the overworld.

* * *

**wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Anyways, this is just an idea I came up with while doing homework(ugh)the other day, and I was thinking about it, and wrote it instead of my homework. Oh well, here you go, have a possible insight into a maybe new story.*grins evilly***

**Will:Pig kinda creeps me out**

**Pig:ha! whaddya mean, buddy?****So, I wont be updating every Wednesday, because I dont want to settle you into a routine. You cant point at it and say"you promised a new chapter"when I disappear for months.**

**Astrix:you mean like with the third chapter of my story.**

**Um, yes*gets punched in the face by Astrix*(its super effective)**

**Ow. man that hurt. you punch hard!**

**Astrix:thanks**

**Anyways, I got a rather important review from crazykats430 again, and may i say**

**Hail banana lord*bows in a Roman salute***

**And also, thanks! extreme amounts of 'whoa' were exactly what I was going for!(and um, cheesecake is pretty good, isn't it?)**

**anyways, I can say bye now, because I didn't misplace it the chapter before this one!**

**Bye!**


	10. ten chapters wat WAT! I CANT EVEN

Levi Anderson, having just bought a delicious sugar clump, strolled down the main trail of the fairgrounds. It was light and dark, like how a fair gets, there was a bouncy tune playing, and the rides looked amazing at night. Finishing his sugar, he walked over to the lake, where lighted boats were giving rides to people with 5 tickets. He didn't want a ride, he just wanted to watch the boats and their lights dance across the water. Finding a dark spot on the shore, he sat and listened to the sounds of nature, and the sounds of the fair melding. Briefly, he thought about his home, and then forced himself not to. They would find him if he did. But, whether it was because he had thought of his brothers of not, they came. He saw them first, being the only enderman at the fair, he could see them teleporting. They appeared in a shower of purple dust, speaking in their strange language the minecrafters couldn't understand. But Levi could. He was an enderman, after all, as much as he wished he wasn't. His fellow endermen began to wreak havoc on the fairgoers, and the fair. Before long, the mobs arrived, headed by herobrine himself. The mobs set fire to things, killed minecrafters, and generally did what mobs do best, which was to invoke fear in everyone, and everything. While the fair was being destroyed around him, Levi found himself trying to save a small group of minecraftians, even though his spells were beginning to wear off. Before long, he would look like an endermen again, and he didn't have any friendly wizards around to help him with that now. Getting the group to safety in the trees, he told them he was going back to try and find other survivors. They didn't say anything, and just stared at him in horror. Quickly, he looked at his hands. Black as night. Fearing the worst, he rapidly teleported away, but it was too late. The mobs had followed him, and were going after the minecrafters huddled in their corners, praying to their god. He could do nothing; otherwise the queen would take over his mind, and force him to help the mobs. He turned, and ran towards the fires of the fairground. The endermen were looting blocks of iron, gold and even diamond, abandoned in the chaos. The lord of the nether strode calmly about, holding his staff of glowstone, dressed in simple, civilian jeans and a t-shirt, a golden paper crown balanced delicately on his head, and his diamond pick glistening with blood. Magma slimes and blazes now began to join in the carnage. Levi watched from where he was until he could stand it no more. He teleported away from the fairground, away from the bad memories, away from the destroyed lives.

* * *

**Have a ****tenth chapter****! AWWWWWWYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!**

**Anyhow-I realized a while ago that I accidentally stole slamacowcreation's Burt the enderman. ummmm. UMMMM. I didn't mean too!(if you heard wormtail/peter petigrew say that, you are awesome)**

**But umm, when I figure out a different name, it will likely be changed to something else.**

**But moving on. Its almost Friday! hang in there folks! Also I would like to warn you that the next chapter may be the one where I wrote some creepie stuff. This will be your first of two warnings, not to read it in the middle of the night with a wild imagination. But yeah, this chapter is a little diddy I wrote up before I went off to a fair- which had nothing exiting, except a meatball sub, which was delicious, and its been sitting around, doing nothing and feeling useless, so here. Have another enderman story. I am also going to say-**

**Will:again**

**-that I will/am still accepting OC's, cool words, etc, so send em in, why dont you?**

**But now, Io parlo en italiano, per la scuola. Giuro, non mi piace parlo en italiano. E io non mi piache questo capitolo. Troppo corto. Io non parlo bene italiano. Giuro. Arrivederchi!**

**Will:copy, Google translate, paste*does a little dance***


	11. This is that creepy one

**Consider this a warning- if the following are true for you, you may want to save this for the morning**

**It's the middle of the night where you are**

**You have a very active imagination at night**

**You are tired**

**You are scared of the things crawling in the dark, and the basic human essence**

**Let me know in a review if this is actually scary. I was watching the lord of the rings the other night, so yeah. Have a sorta creepy oneshot.**

* * *

The wanderer grinned, clutching his prize between two bloody hands. Stealing a quick look around, he looked at it again. He couldn't suppress the giggles bubbling up in him at the sight of it. It was his! Finally his! At this thought, he jumped up, dancing around the small campfire his victim had built. Before long, he tripped over the corpse. Growling in annoyance, he pulled the body into the fire. He would give the blue shirted man a funeral of kings! Wandering through the corpses packs, he found some food, some blocks, and a diamond sword. Holding the thing with a look of awe, the man thought about who it was he had just killed. He must have been powerful, to have a diamond sword. Then again, now he had a diamond sword. And a horse. And some food, and blocks. Grinning, the wanderer mounted the horse, and galloped away into the night, howling at the moon, overjoyed that he now owned the nether star.

It was several weeks after he had killed the man in blue. It was three days since he last stopped in a town. It was two days since he had entered the desert, without food. He was starving, even though he didn't ea much anymore. He couldn't stomach most foods. But now, hiking around the dessert, he knew that if he didn't eat soon, he would die. Almost guiltily, he looked at the horse. Then at the diamond sword. And back at the horse. The man grinned maniacally then.

He made it out of the dessert, though later, couldn't remember how. He was in a small village, in a hospital, surrounded by harsh smells, and bright lights. A man stood over him, mouthing things, but the wanderer couldn't understand. When he tried to say so, he found his mouth was too dry. The doctor poured water into his mouth, and he found he could talk. His voice was all scratchy and rough from disuse. The wandered sat up. He remembered telling the doctor his name, and that he couldn't hear him. The doctor said something, looking away for a second. Then the wanderers memory faded off again there, and he later said he could remember only red. When at last the wanderer was found, he was in a bad shape. His clothes were in tatters, he was nothing but skin and bones.

The only thing that could possibly be blamed was the gem on a chain around his neck. He refused to give it up. When medicine could do nothing, he was turned over to religion. After a few deaths, a priest recognized the gem around his neck. The nether star. Taking the thing, the priest threw it off the top of the tower, where he knew Notch would reclaim what was his. The wanderer watched it go mournfully, and then turned on the priest.

When the priest could no longer breathe, there was a wave of warm air that washed over the top of the tower. Opening his eyes, the wanderer saw Notch standing between him and the priest, eyes full of black. Notch looked at the wanderer, and tapped him on the forehead. As if by magic, the wanderer could hear Notch, he could stand without a hunch, and he could think straight, unclouded thoughts. Falling to his knees, the man begged the god for forgiveness. Notch smiled, and helped the priest up. Looking back at the wanderer, he nodded at him, and disappeared in a flash of light. The wanderer couldn't remember much of anything, so he told the priest what he did know. The priest took to calling him the wanderer, and the name stuck. Having nowhere else to go, the wanderer took to the church, to spread the light he had seen.

* * *

**For those of you who are gonna hate me now because of the Notch thing, get over it, please. He's like the god of minecraft. Now then. I hope my twisted imagination has helped you to feel scared today.**

**Will:Get. Him. Away.**

**Wanderer:Hi. Wanna be friends?**

**Will, he just wants to be friends. So hey, look! Advertizement!**

**I went out and got myself a ten chapter present, even if it is worthless, and unused. If you want to know what it is, check my new mini story, War Games.**

**Will:could you have thought of a more stereotypical title?**

**No. I did actually try though.**

**but now, Arivederci, Amicos!**


	12. look! I'm not dead!

I was in the middle of a pleasant dream about potato soup when the author woke up, needing to do something at this ungodly hour. Seven in the morning! She opened up the computer, apparently though not for writing. As I sat down in the study/library room, she opened up a writing program and began to type out questions about history. Stuff like the English monarchy, and wars around the Europe area. With many a growl of rather rude words over our mental link. I'll admit, I didn't like this either. She hasn't written a oneshot or a story thing of any kind for a few weeks. The characters around the house were starting to get mad at me for not writing. Speaking of characters, at that moment, Dalkír walked in, looking at me curiously.

"No, not another chapter for you" I muttered

"I know. It's fairly obvious that you aren't doing anything." There was a long silence while Dalkír wandered over to find a book. And there was a lull in the typing of the homework. Suddenly, there was an explosion of swears in my mind, and a person appeared across the room with a pop. He quickly grew taller, and his face customized itself to her image of him. Then the clothes came. He wore the royal dress of a Russian czar. Then she muttered something about Peter the Great, and I figured this was who that was.

"So, is this how we were made?"Dalkír asked.

"Yeah. Although I think you and Astrix sort of morphed from another character."

"Really?"

"Yeah-her name was Stripes, I think. She was from the Percy Jackson archive"

"I'm... I'm not from minecraft?"

"No."

"YES! THANK NOTCH!"

"You don't like the minecraft archive?"

"No, I like it; I just don't wanna be from it."

"Why?"

"Dunno." the man in the corner-Peter the Great- collapsed onto the floor. Dalkír was about to go look, but I held her back.

"Wait." I muttered to her. This was a relatively common thing with history homework. Peter let out a moan, and turned green, rising with a bloodthirsty growl. I laughed, almost hysterically, as did the author. Peter the zombie stumbled towards us, and Shepard came in with his sword and brained him. Falling into my chair, I watched-still giggling-as the zombie's corpse disappeared in a burst of smoke. Then the typing of the homework continued.

Soon after, another document opened up. This one was for writing, so as to at least assure the readers, and the characters that the author was not dead. It was a bad oneshot, but she and I had both reached the ends of our pools of inspiration. It was getting frustrating. With a sigh, I finished u, and took a stroll through the rest of the internet, hoping for any kind of inspiration at all. On my last resort now, I wandered into a library, finding books galore, and a few author profiles. Stopping as I caught one in the corner of my eye, I turned-probably looking like an idiot-and saw that there was a new book out from one f my favorite authors. How had I not been informed! Grabbing the name-house of Hades, by Rick Riordan (I don't own dis!)-and ran to the nearest bookstore. Leaving with a copy, I returned home, walked into the kitchen, grabbing a loaf of bread, a jar of nutella, and a butter knife, I marched upstairs, saying to Will along the way

"See you in three days"

"Ok" came his reply. This did tend to be a common occurrence around me.

* * *

**Well. I couldn't think of anything else, as my inspiration decided to take a vacation along with my state of health. Oh well. You get what you get and you like it. **

**I'm just kidding, y'all dont have to like this at all. I myself am not wild about it. Anyways, as I always say, have a chapter.**

**Will:you gave me a cold, yo-*sneezes uncontrollably***

**bleagh. I hate being sick. although, I'm not as sick as Will here.**

**Will:so you should be doing stuff, rather than just sit there and read**

**I'm well aware of how this works, Will. I dont need your voice of reason and logic. Anyways, due to the sudden dryness of my idea well, I will be accepting any and all ideas and OCs. So please do send those in.I'll take a review or a PM, or pretty much any other way you want to get the message across to me. **

**Anyways, Arrivderci, Amicos.**


	13. Sudden Ideas Of Course

It was horrible. His blazes were running colds, the pigmen were squealing in pain, and his ghasts all had major respiratory infections. All because of that damn player, poisoning his realm. Placing cobblestone, making the ghasts eat their own fireballs, killing pigmen by the dozen, he hated it. And he knew what the source of the problem was. That portal. He couldn't get rid of it, even though it had appeared in the center of his throne room. With a sigh, the god left the throne room, walking out of the now abandoned fortress. He had first spawned here. He had grown, raised by pigmen, and lived all his life here. And now that player, the one dressed like him, was destroying his home. There were already clumps of cobblestone and dirt on the walls of his fortress, covering the windows. Walking outside, he saw a baby pigman climbing over a rock, crying. Picking up the child, he yelled for it parents. There was no response. Then he saw the bacon. Holding the child closer, he walked out onto the blood red surface of the nether. Listening closely, he could hear the sounds of ghasts coughing, pigmen being sick behind rocks, blazes dying. It was horrible. And the child in his arms was joining in a group wail with several others.

Their cry echoed across the nether. Then the portal burped. Everyone paused as words appeared behind their eyes. 'Steve has joined the game' it said. Handing the child over to the pigman in charge of the little ones, he pulled out his pickaxe, letting his emotions spill out in a scream of rage. He heard a swear from inside the fortress. Racing into the throne room, he found his worst enemy. Steve turned slowly; as if aware there was an angry killing machine behind him. But Herobrine could do him no harm, as Steve didn't see him when he turned. The god growled angrily, and shadowed Steve the whole time he was in the nether. The player noticed occasionally, a random step on stone that wasn't his, the flash of a foreign pickaxe, and a cold breath down his neck. The player hurried out of hell, afraid of what mysteries its depths held. Rushing into his house, Steve fell into bed, exhausted, but finding no rest in dreams haunted by a white eyed figure.

Waking the next morning, Steve started to procrastinate. He set up plans for a new building, a giant castle, went mining for materials he didn't need, and re explored old land. Eventually he was faced by the fact that he had no glowstone for his portal to the Aether. Steeling his courage, he pulled on his armor, and stepped back into the swirling purple of a portal.

'Steve has entered the nether'

Herobrine growled. Here was the bastard that had done this. Assembling his poisoned and sick army, he marched to the portal. Of course, Steve wouldn't be able to see him, except out of the corners of his eyes, where his mind and creator hadn't placed a dark blue shield against the truth of the world. With a shout, his army advanced. He had been planning this attack for a while now. If the player fled to his home world, the mobs there would force him back into Herobrine's home, where he would kill the sick bastard. Launching himself at the player, Herobrine sailed right through him, as though Steve were a ghost. Although the King of the Nether could do no harm, his army could. Steve stood frozen in shock for a moment, then turned and ran screaming. The ghasts fired at him, and the army advanced at a slow, handicapped pace. Herobrine ran alongside the player, making sure he could see him. Steve saw him out of the corner of his eye sometimes, and looked at him and screamed. He wouldn't see herobrine, of course, but he would know he was there. Steve rocketed into a cave, screaming pleas of mercy to Herobrine's brother, who of course wouldn't hear him. Not from Herobrine's home. Herobrine, of course, could. His sadness had turned him bitter, and he found Steve's cries funny. While Steve retreated to Leroy's cave, Herobrine laughed harder, ordering his army to stand outside and wait for him to run in fear of the Wither King inside. But Steve never came out. Walking in slowly, he found a puddle of black goop, and three black skulls. Leroy. Herobrine's only creation. Dead, at the hands of the player who had destroyed Herobrine's home. He fell to his knees, and held one of Leroy's heads in his hands. His sadness was too much for him to hope to deal with by now. Instead, he turned it into a force he could use, and one that was easier than all these emotions. He rose in a wave of anger. Anger at the player, who had been huddled in a corner up until now. Steve heard his growl, and instinctively cried out

"/tp Steve spawn point"

The player disappeared in a burst of green dust, which disappeared a moment later. Waking up, face down in the mud on the side of a lake, Steve saw a massive amount of mobs surrounding his portal to the nether. With a gulp, he dashed back into his house, up the library tower, where he blocked himself off in the top. Staring out over the pretty lake with lights on the bottom, placed unevenly by himself, he had nightmares of drowning in black goop and poison. He thought about the giant… thing he had killed earlier. Then of the ghost who had been haunting him in the nether. He shuddered. He had been ordered by Notch to deliver his hammer back to him. Apparently, someone had thrown it off the side of his castle. Steve personally thought Notch had accidentally let it slip out of his hands during a practice session or something. He had the hammer, and had used it to kill the thing with three heads.

Herobrine let loose a roar of pain and anger, now that he was alone. He was so distraught that he wouldn't eat anything for a week. H was also unimpressed by his sudden vulnerability. He hadn't realized how weak he had become, with all this nurturing and growing his kingdom. He hadn't realized how much he cared for his subjects. He still saw most of them, even though they were dead. They floated through their homeland, crying out to their living family, begging them to see them. All a part of the blessing and curse of his eyes. He didn't have the shields obstructing his vision. He could see the world for what it was, all the fluidity and grace of the world, and all the pure energy racing and raging through the universe, there for him to see. Of course, everyone else thought he was bonkers for their lack of sight. They had the wonderful shields to protect them. He had none. So he had to be tough. Sighing, he let a single tear fall across his face, disgusted by it, as well as relieved that he was not the emotionless killing machine everyone made him out to be.

* * *

**MERRY FRIDAY EVERYONE!**

**I am still in a state of disbelief that it is friday. Probably because I missed a day this week, but still!**

**I remember I had something to say, but I dont remember what...**

**Will:you got some new reviews?**

**OH YEAH. I KNEW THAT. I ALSO KNOW CAPS LOCK IS FUN. WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Anyways, thank you to... uh... gimmie a sec.*tabs away***

**Will: No Bill, I'm not going to read off your script card. I dont want a repeat of what happened last time. Bernie didn't talk to me for weeks**

***tabs back in*kit cat from the sky, who I already talked to; ummm...**

**Lemme go copy paste this-le meilleur rose- who told me that I write a lot of short oneshots.**

**I know. I dont exactly have the attention span(Will:or the patience and sanity levels) of most people, and I cannot stand to sit down and write a big long thing unless I am semi-asleep, and struck with a sudden need to write. Which is what happened with chapter 8.**

**Crazykats430- Yes, I am not deadz yet! Thankee, I am feeling a lot better today, and you may find a review on your awesome oneshot.**

**So, that should be all of em. umm... do I need to say other stuff here? if I do, I forgot the rest of it so, um, yeah.**

**OH YEAH-two more views and i have hit 700 views on this story. I wanna thank all of you who read this for your continued reading of my random ash(you see what I did there) musings and thoughts on this wonderful game we call minecraft!**

**Arrivederci, amicos!**


	14. chyehehscowxeteerox 14

With a groan of annoyance, I jumped once, letting my feet tap the ground, then launched into the air, flying. Shifting my body in different ways to change direction, I did a flip spin thing, and sped after the bat that had gotten loose. The bat, being a flying animal, was excellent at flying. Well, so was I. We engaged in a spectacular looking flight through the sky. Flailing about, I saw some other, less experienced chrex attempting to do the same. Laughing at them, I reached forwards and grabbed the bat, letting myself fall to the ground. Sticking my feet below me, I had to try hard not to flip upside down. An old, carefully learned trick, that had taken me several trips to the medical ward to learn. Slamming into the ground with the force of an iron golem's hand on a zombie, I bent my knees and rolled a bit, directing all the force into the ground, and not my feet. Strolling over to the bat cages, I replaced the bat.

Ok, so let me explain. You probably don't know the term 'Chrex'. But you do know the term 'in creative mode' which is essentially the same exact thing. We could fly, we could build, we could usually catch stray bats, etc.

You probably don't know about Drex though. Pretty much the same thing as Chrex, hence the name, except that they followed Herobrine. And lived in the nether. And usually preferred to destroy things. So maybe there was a bigger difference than technicalities let on. You're probably also wondering' well I've been to the nether, and the aether. I've never seen any people there.'

You wouldn't have. Chrex and Drex live in the aether and nether proper. Completely different dimensions, that span over all the minecraft worlds, and tend to be a bit inaccessible when the portal is built by any less than a master builder. But I digress. My ability to ramble surprises me sometimes.

Finishing with my feeding of the bats(they ate pumpkin pie, which just added to their awesomeness), I walked over to the portals. The aether was a series of islands, the royal palace being the headpiece on the largest island, and the small portal island was one of the smallest, with only three portals for public use. The real stash of portals was in the back of the palace. But for now, this was all I used. Looking at the portal the the over world, and player dimensions, I quickly decided against those. The over world greatly limited the powers of a magical being such as myself. Flying would hurt, taking from me the energy needed to counter gravity, I wouldn't be able to produce so many items, just some basic blocks, and magic would be almost out of reach. Unless I used runic forms, which would call on the coding itself. Moving away from my ramblings for the second time today, I walked through my last option, besides the end.

The nether was hot, as usual. I probably wasn't supposed to be here, but oh well. Taking a stroll down the main avenue, looking at several menacing builds and death traps, I found myself face to face with Herobrine. Immediately hiding the dark aura that surrounded Chrex, I smiled and walked right past the god. If he noticed, he didn't seem to care. Speed walking out of the nether, I walked over to the nearest food place. Handing over two emeralds, I was delivered a plate of pancakes. An awful lot of mods were at work in the aether, and this delicious one held pancakes and pizza.

Finishing my syrup with pancakes, I walked home, a glorious treehouse of my own design, and fell into the bed, hoping the rest of the day would go by quickly. It was really boring here.

* * *

**I woke up, and had to write this. My brain held a gun to itself and forced me to. Not really, but it did pull these out of an old file cabinet full of cobwebs and dust and told me to rewrite it. So I did. I think it turned out pretty well. Lemme know if y'all want more of this kinda stuff, I would be more than happy to write more of it, and it would give me a reason to write it, which'd be great.**

**So, to wolverrina, thankee much. I do try and write awesome stuff most of the time.**

**Will:she also wont shut up with the runes now.**

**spogyehuhxet huhscow woxtehlee**

**Will:see! she keeps insulting me in languages I dont understand!**

**scowdoerox xetyehtehot. otdoewox tekehchtoe xetdoe eeotfshleetehspogyet!**

**wow that was a long line of code. A very long, wordy language that does not translate well into commons. Quite the accurate description there. So I updated deviantart, and put up some more castles. You must all be sick of castles, but they are fun to draw!**

**to crazykats430, i say, Good luck, freind! and take this*hands over a vacuum cleaner* the thing should hold characters, I st-borrowed it from the ghost busters archeive. to keep my characters in check**

**Will:I HATE THAT THING. KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!**

**bwahahahhahahahah. Good luck again, let me know if your notebook characters destroy the world!**

**Will:wont we be able to tell if-**

**Quit being so logical Will!**

**Moving awn, I say to ye all:**

**eh scowroxeespogxetdoe, retroxeetehotodspog!**


	15. Color This Chapter Blue

**Possible levels of depression ahead. Consider yourself warned.**

* * *

The shutdown was easy. Convenient. Simple. Painless. All he had to do was pull the lever.

**LINEBREAK, ARENT YOU JEALOUS**

The pub was bright, loud, and happy. A band played songs in the corner, the crowd sang along, and the drunks at the bar threw extra glasses at the dartboard. The darts had long since been jammed into a guy's butt. The band began a drinking song, causing uproar among the drinking crowd.

A small figure weaved through the crowd, to the bar, where it crept over the counter into the door behind the bar. Almost immediately, there was a drastic change in volume. It was now too quiet. Oh well, thought the boy. It was the end of the world tomorrow. And before that happened, he would get revenge for his father's death. His uncle had the money to help, but had kept it all. So now he was here, in his uncle's fancy office, holding a flint and steel, preparing to die. He crept up to the desk, and hit the two pieces together. The fancy carpet caught alight, and the whole building went up rather quickly.

**ANOTHER LINEBREAK, ARENT YOU JEALOUS**

There was a crash from down the road, but I was far too busy to pay any mind. The idiot who I had punched after he refused to pay me was holding a knife to my throat. I brought my fist up fast, into his stomach. He coughed, and growled. The thin, dark figure leapt with surprising agility, jabbing the knife at me. But I was a businessman. I knew how to handle myself. So I sidestepped, and fell backwards onto him. I heard something crack, and the man screamed. As I got up, the scream drowned out into nothingness. And his eyes closed for the last time, face down in the dirt.

**YET ANOTHER LINEBREAK, ARENT YOU STILL SO JEALOUS**

The church was full of people. All praying for salvation in the afterlife, or safety of relatives. Children who had no idea what was going on milled around their bowed families, asking questions like

"Mommy, why are you crying?"  
"Why are we in church? It isn't church day"  
"Dad, where's Uncle Owen?"

At this, he could no longer listen. He would break down in a panic if he did. Notch had told the wanderer that the shutdown was happening tomorrow, and he had thought to tell the public. It was probably a bad idea, looking back now. There was panic all around, and people doing things they wanted to do all their lives. Several wouldn't see the light of the last day. Allowing a tear to slide down his face, he returned to his prayers with the people.

**ANOTHER LINEBREAK, ARENT YOU JEALOUS**

She could only sit back and laugh. The world was ending. Well, she had lived her life well, done everything there was to do. She had always known, deep in her gut that she would live to see this day. So, on the eve of the end of the world, she closed down her shop for the last time, and walked into the wilderness, to die in pace. Reaching a quiet clearing, with a small babbling waterfall cutting across the grass, she sat down. Then she closed her eyes, and waited for the morning.

**ANOTHER LINEBREAK, ARENT YOU JEALOUS**

The portals were full of people, all madly pushing and shoving to get in. they all hoped the other dimensions would be preserved after the apocalypse. So as a result, the portal guards had given up, allowing for utter chaos to surround the portals. It wasn't long before some idiot had the brilliant idea of throwing his kid into the nether, in hopes of saving him. On the other side, a small child plummeted into lava, but was saved by a seemingly flying figure, escorted by zombie pigmen riding ghasts. The child was never seen again.

**Er mah gersh, shooo many linebreaks!  
**

Notch looked at the lever, then at the computer. He definitely did not like this. Sighing, and reminding himself that in order to make the world behind the computer screen, he had to delete an old world, almost crying, Notch pulled the lever as the sun rose over the blocky mountains.

* * *

**NYOOOOOOOO!WHAI NOTCH WHAI?**

**I'm sorry about that depressingness. i just finished the lord of the flies, and then my english teacher explained all these extremely depressing themes and stuff laced into the story, and i just kinda had a blue day after that. but hey, here it is. hopefully this is all there is. and also, did any of you catch my reference?**

**Will:I saw it, but it is a really bad one.**

**Again I say, shut up Will!**

**now then, on to reviews.*cough*crazykats430 owns Haze(the figure), I just couldn't help but write this*cough***

***as the author blabbers on about only one comment on chapter fourteen, a figure creeps up behind Bernie the cameraman, quickly silencing him.***

**"Bernie? Bernie, what the heck?"**

**As mindblank walks toward the camera, a figure leaps out from behind the machinery. Bill takes over and swivels the camera to reveal that the doughnut table has been broken, and the author is lying in a mess of sugary glazed goodness, unconscious.**

**Will runs past the camera screaming as the figure tuns to the camera, and leaps towards the Bill. the screen goes black and Bill's scream is heard, before the '404-page not found' screen comes up.**


	16. OH GEEZ, CAPS LOCK, WHY U SO STUCK?

"Where d'you come from, kid?"

A good question. Where do I come from?

I had been raised half by dogs, and half by parents who didn't really care what I did all day. The small town in the middle of nowhere had since been destroyed, but I remembered. I remembered looking at all the other 'star students' at the school. I hadn't ever been able t pay attention. The papers hadn't been written by them, it wasn't their handwriting. I never did any of the homework, too far buried in thoughts of how I thought the universe worked. Why the blocks were blocks, and trying to attach meaning to words. Why was a sword a sword? Couldn't it just be called a sharp stick? Or a clothespin and a clothespin could be called a sword? It wouldn't make any difference if we started that from zero…

"Well?" the guard looked frustrated. Thinking for a moment, I said

"Just outside of Redstone" he was surprised by my voice. It was deeper than it should be. Unused, and scratchy, too. I'd grown to not use it too much, like all the other people. Raised by animals, one didn't need a voice as much as a regular, verbally communicative beast did. I used body language more than anything. Lowering my head to the guard, who was my superior, I walked through the city. Ferring was a big place. A big place full of people who knew what they were doing. In an alley, I met a few others, with the makeshift government that was in charge of Minecraftia.

"Are you my detective?"Asked a short man in the robes of a magician

"I'm your bounty hunter" I replied, keeping pace with the small man, who was walking hurriedly to an alcove behind a dumpster.

"This is where our target's captive lived. I need you to find me that person. We'll be completely derailed if we don't get her back" meaning all the normal people would freak out about their government not being powerful. I nodded at the warden of the jail, and got to work. The smell of the dumpster was awful. There was little sign of life in the desolate, dark alley. The wind blew in from the street, full of cold and snow. I shuddered away from it, having never enjoyed cold. The warden however, seemed to relish the chill. Looking around a bit more, I found nothing of note.

"Show me where it happened" the warden agreed, and walked me out of the alley, along a main street, into a large clearing in the forest of civilization. He pointed at a large platform that had been put up in a haste to hang the criminal.

"she jumped off that, landed here" he gestured to a redstone torch on the ground"Then she walked over his way, grabbed the other here" another redstone torch"And made a knife-"

"Made a knife?"

"She's a magician." He said it like he was far superior to me, and I could tell he thought even the target was better than me, because she could do magic. I swore under my breath.

"So anyways, she made a knife, and pulled her out of the city" with this, he walked me to the gates, down the crowded main street. "And the two disappeared into that bunch of trees over there." I nodded, and then walked out of the city, into the wilderness.

Finally, a chance to relax a bit. I had always been the one kid who was more at home outside of home, in the woods behind the house, running with the wild animals. Following a small trail of snapped branches in the underbrush, I found a clearing. There had been small action here, I decided. I could tell by the scuff marks in the dirt. I quietly noticed the petrichor in the air, and made note that it wouldn't be good for dogs to try and track the pair. Looking down again, I saw my prey had left, either at the same time, or one following the other. The trail continued vaguely south. One had definitely been following the other, there were broken twigs and crushed leaves in the patterns of someone moving quietly through the trees to stalk the other. Then the tracks merged, and the two walked together for a while. Still following the trail, I began to think about why the two were traveling together. Maybe they were friends. But that wouldn't account for the stalking trails. Maybe the murderer was following to kill the other. But there had been no bodies.

I continued trying to think about different ways this could make sense. I considered everything, dismissing nothing as unimportant. That was always how I had thought. Having no training of the mind from civilization, I was free to think things others would never think to happen. Another reason I was such a good bounty hunter. If you could now your prey, you could kill them faster. It might hurt, if the person was like you, but I had done it before for more money than I would get for this one. If this 'Dalkír' would be killed, it was me who would do the job.

* * *

**Ooh my gorsh, two updates in one weekend! Wholly crud! Uh, lemme tell you exactly what this is. Its based off the word"petrichor" which is to say, the smell of dust after it has rained. Thanks to kitten for delivering the first cool word suggestion to this...story, thingie! Kitten now gets a virtual cookie, because she/he is awesome(::)**

**Dalkir:WHY DID YOU DO THAT! NOW I HAVE ANOTHER PERSON WHO WANTS TO KILL ME!**

**I know. Isn't it fun?**

**Dalkir:NO IT ISN'T B*****

**In case you haven't noticed, my characters have a bit of a potty mouth**

**Dalkir:only because you aren't-*is punched in the face by the author***

**he he, shes drunk. doesn't know what shes saying...**

***a door bursts open in the back and a baseball bat flies into the author's face***

**get outta here. you aint even my character!*the camera swivels around to see the real mindblank, with duct tape hanging from the side of her face***_**writing style shift**_

**The fake mindblank rises off the floor, and punches the other in the face. Dalkir laughs at the sheer weirdness of the scene before her, as the two doppelgangers engage in all out warfare. The real mindblank shouts"Bernie!, cut the film! Arrivederci, amicos!"**

**The other mindblank shouts"adios, amigos!"**

**The screen goes black, and you leave this story feeling as if you ought to call a mental asylum about finding their escapee.**


	17. snoring-wha? oh yeah-a chapter

"Tell me a story" your voice sounded scratchy, and unused. And who could blame you? You had a cold after all, and felt like royal crud, in your friend's words.

"A story? Hm… well, I'll tell you everything I can remember. You never told me all of it, after all." Before you could even think 'what?' the author began to ramble.

"Well, let's see. You were lost in a forest, feeling scared for your life. You were going downwards, following the flow of a mountain stream. You had been on a hike, and gotten lost. Thinking you would find a way back via water, you sought the nearest river. But something happened to your surroundings. They changed, subtle at first, but soon, you found everything to be made of blocks. Not building blocks, like the Jenga game in the corner there, but more like cubes of all kinds of materials. The trees began to look more uniform, and the grass had only one pattern, and the forest painted itself eternally before and behind you." the author paused for a breath. You looked out the window, looking at the cars and all the traffic passing by. Then your friend bean to speak once more

"You were in a bit of a panic now, running-or rather, jumping, as you put it-downhill, hoping desperately for some sign of civilization, someone to either explain this madness to you, or to share your worry. You found none, continuing along the newfound river. The waters didn't flow, though. They stood still, their pixely depths taunting your stomach with darting fish, who fly about in the blue darkness. You rounded the top of a blocky, grassy hill, to find a cliff. Off of this cliff, the water fell, gracefully landing in a puddle of water. On the other side of a mile long drop, you could see the other side of the chasm. You looked to either side, finding the rip in the earth's flesh continued on its graceful march as far as you could see. So you did the most logical thing. You looked to the heavens, dropped to your knees and prayed. Then you closed your eyes, and jumped off the cliff. As you listened to the wind in your ears, you thought about how reckless that was. You didn't want to die! But never the less, you had jumped.

"Then something different happened. You landed in the pool of water under the falls. You recognized it was cold, and that you couldn't breathe. So you kicked up, towards the air. When you broke the surface, you gasped like a fish for sweet air. When you hauled yourself to shore, and lay there for some time. Long enough for someone to wander along and find you. You looked up from your unquenchable thirst for oxygen, and were startled by the furry, blocky face of a cow in yours. With a shout, you fell back into the water. Getting out again, you found you weren't actually wet. In fact, you felt dry and clean, like you had just finished a shower. Intriguing, you thought. Then you continued downriver, still hoping for human life. It wasn't long before you got it. You heard her shout first. A line of swears tailing a crash. You ran, jumping down a small cliff, shouting wordlessly in joy. When you came across the person, you saw a girl jumping around, holding a socked foot, jumping about as if in a cartoon. When you approached, she looked at you over her leather sleeve, right over a patch with a rather interesting logo on it. You were almost crying now, as you remember, out of the joy of having been spared from your isolation. The girl however was not. She stood, holding a shoe in one hand, and an axe in the other. Yelping, you raised your hands in surrender.

'Who're you?' she had said gruffly

'Um, I-'

Never mind. I don't wanna know.' She sat down, and continued putting her foot into the shoe. You sat down next to her and said

'I'm lost. Could you…could you help me?' it's hard for you to ask a stranger for help. You had been trained all your life never to do so, after all.

'Lost? Are you one of those nameless characters that inhabit cities?'

'What?'

'Of course you wouldn't know… where did you live before you got out here?'

'Uh, 1800-'again the lumberjack cut you off.

'Are you from a place where it's not blocky?'

'Yes!' you sounded relieved, you told me. You were so happy that this person could hold answers for you.

'Mph. ok, follow me then.' You follow the girl into the trees, to a clearing in which sat a tiny, quaint-the word floated to your mind when you saw it.

'Mi casa e su casa' the owner sounded proud. Walking into the yard, she led you into the house. It was a tiny, one room thing, with a chair, a chest, and a fireplace. She pointed to the chair, saying

'Sit. You'll need to more than me'

So you sat.

"'you may or may not be aware, but you are in a place called minecraft, in the minecraft archive at . Welcome aboard!' she had handed you a cup of chocolate milk, which was delicious. Pointing you to the door, she said

'C'mon, I'll show you the main city' at the word city, you felt a wave of relief sweep through your mind-no, your body. It wasn't just you and the girl out here.

'I never introduced myself, did I? I'm mindblank.'

'That's, um… a name'

'We all have names like that. I can't even say a lot of em' she led you over to another cottage, with the look of a stable, with some pigs, and a cow inside. And another person. The other girl stood, and looked at mindblank with a small grunt of recognition. Mindblank spoke

'Blank, I'm taking this one into town. If I come back and find you imitating me and posting chapters, I. Will. Turn. You. Into. A pig.' Blank nodded quickly, saying

'Ok, MB'

Mindblank led you through the forest then, into a cave in the side of the chasm walls. Looking around, the first thing you notice is the lack of light

'Odehom torches' the author muttered. With a click, there was a burst of light, and a torch illuminated the ruins of an old looking tunnel. Mindblank continued walking, lighting other torches along the way. At the other end of the cave, you found yourself looking down another cliff, at a lush, colorful valley, a river slicing it down the middle, with a town buttoning the grass closed along the river. You told me you sucked in a breath, and followed mindblank down a treacherous path, under the waterfall and everything.

"Then you said the author began to sing Irish music. Badly, to say the least. But she didn't seem to care. Entering the city, she ceased the bad music singing, and pointed at different buildings, telling you who all owned them, and who all had built them, and how. Then she guided you through the main square, where several stands-which she called 'the awesomest stories in the archive'-were located. This area was absolutely full of people. Continuing on, she led you into the adjacent library building, chattering something about a roman style dome, with pillars like the Parthenon. You weren't paying any attention though. You had caught sight of a sign that said 'to reality'. Mindblank shut up for a minute, and pointed at the portal underneath.

'That'll take you home. Good luck, and arrivederci, amica.' Then you stepped through the portal."

"That's when you woke up, d'you remember? You were in the hospital, hit by a car. You grabbed my shirt and begged me to tell you what day it was. Then you went back to sleep, while the doctors swarmed over you. You weren't in a coma any more, but you were unexplainably tired."

You remembered. That little adventure had been the result of far too little water.

"Yeah…" you trailed off, still stuck in the world inside your head. All too soon, it was time for your friend to go home- just across the hall. With a sigh, you looked back out the window at all the cars, and briefly, they all flashed into a blocky look, then out. Muttering something about not enough sleep, you close your eyes.

* * *

**whoooooops! looks like you've been sucked into the archive!oh well, its fine, I fixed it...**

**I also seemed to have tamed my double. Interesting. i also havent seen haze for a while... But to real business, this was just an idea I had earlier*cough*I visited fullmoonflygone's profile*cough* and I just wrote this up because I did. So there. Umm, yeah. Currently brain dead at the moment, so Ima just go log off, and lie down...**

**Arrivederci, Amicos**


	18. Make Up Your Own OC Chart

I looked over my class. They were only half of the children I wanted to teach this lesson, as the others were still asleep. Oh well, I would tell the others this information tomorrow. It was always better to teach this particular property at night, when I could properly show it in action. Exiting my musings, I looked up and said one word.

"ubique." They looked at him like he had lost it. He was a little close, but not quite crazy yet. "It means everywhere. Anyone know why that's a good word?" a few raised their hands. I called on one of the older ones.

"Because we can use it to describe Jared's mom?" the boy smirked and turned to look at Jared as the class erupted into laughter. Placing my head in my hands, I said no, that's not it. Then I told another to say tell me. The little girl who had appeared here a year or two ago, a few years too old to start learning magic, but this was an exception. She made up for it in her skill with the runes. We didn't know her name, so she called herself Noname.

"Cuz it can be air?" close. Very close.

"Not quite. Anyone else?" no. there wasn't. I sighed and began my lecture.

"Ubique is used to describe the location of magic. Namely, Lakeh. Tell me you remember Lakeh?" there were nods and a few 'yes'. "Good. Lakeh is everywhere. The elements are everywhere. That's why you don't ever make them, you summon them." There were a few snickers from the back. Someone must have made a joke about someone else.

"Anyone know why we are holding class in the middle of the night?" one kid shouted

"Because you hate us?"

"No, Tim. I don't hate any of you. I want to show you just how ubique Lakeh can be." I stepped from behind my desk, and to the front. They were all watching quietly now, interested now I was going to do some magic.

I muttered a quick spell, to make all the torches in the room go out. Well, not really go out, but their fires all flew to my hand, spinning and dancing through my fingers. I closed my fist on them to make them disappear. Then I had a slab of rock cover the windows. It was now pitch dark in the lecture hall. One of the kids in the back shouted "dak!"

A small fire whirled through his hair, illuminating my mad face. he saw it, and quickly muttered"lae". The flames disappeared.

"Do we all agree that there is no light in here?" a small chorus of yes's sounded.

"Good. Now, watch" thinking hard, I brought up my hand, index and middle fingers extended. Carefully, I drew a rune in the air. It glowed with yellow light, as the meaning behind the rune flooded out of it, into my hands. The rune faded, leaving me with a ball of light in my hands.

"This is lakeh. That was its ability to be ubique. Any questions?" someone raised their hand.

"I thought you said you couldn't make an element"

"I didn't make an element; I brought it out of the coding with its rune. Anymore?" several simple, basic questions later, the class was dismissed. Allowing the ball of light to disperse, I re-illuminated the torches, and removed the rock over the windows. Then I went through the maze of hallways that led to the teacher's dormitories. Falling into bed, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thankee to tigergirl64 for the word of the day*drum roll* Ubique! and yes, I do pride myself on being the first I have heard of to come up with the idea of how this site works. I came up with it during the heed my words thing. So yeah, something good came of the heed my words campaign. Lets move on before someone gets mad about that.**

**So, yes, I have a whole new wave of ideas for my actual story, and apparently, if you ask for OC's in a description, they will wash up with the tide. I had no idea. So, after I post this chapter, I will go to change the summary a tad bit. y'know what I am going to say, though?**

**Will: what?**

**We got a couch. I feel like I have returned to my natural habitat. Yes, couches are my natural habitat. i forgot if I was going to say anything else.I shall return if I think of stuff!**

**Oh, I um, changed chapter 7 in light and dark to an actual chapter. That's why the name was weird. the OC list chart is now an authors note. now then. looks around*whispers* I think Haze ****_is_**** planning something. Some of my ice cream from the fridge was missing, and a spoon that I didn't use was laying on the counter. probably not good...**

**Arrivederci, amicos!**


	19. Tiny oneshots

The caves were quiet. The darkness had yet to be broken in all the thousand years of its existence in this world. No hiss of lava or trickle of water disturbed the peace of the dark cave and its blissful state of eternal silence. Not even the Mobs dared walk through this part of the world. But from here, in the quiet cold crack in the over world, one could look down over quite the chasm. Lava bubbled in the bottom, oftentimes meeting with water in a friendly way, the two hissing and steaming a polite conversation. The zombies would stroll past, and wave at the skeletons trying to ride their spiders. The spiders would then flip their chalky white masters off their back to say hi to the newcomer. The creepers would watch sadly from the corner, feeling depressed as the bats flitted above. Nothing was amiss in the chasm, and hadn't been for some time.

Until a slime spawned. He glooped down the caves, slithering like a puddle into the chasm, on a high ledge. The quiet cave watched as the slime slipped off the ledge to the ground 20 blocks below. Upon landing, the green blob split into two.

"Great. Of all the lives I have, I have to spend this one with you" the slime said with disgust to the other. The other slime, the one with the look of a beard about his face, replied.

"Oh it isn't that bad, surely?"

"Oh it's that bad. I hate you!"The bearded one looked hurt.

"W-why?"

"You are so annoying, always talking and chattering on about nothing, constantly asking for help on stupid, pointless tasks. I cannot stand it!" They chattered on like this for several minutes, and the quiet darkness of the cave watched bemusedly. Then it turned to a spot farther down the chasm.

"Spiky, come on down!" a zombie was saying coaxingly to a silverfish on a ledge. The silverfish scuttled towards the wall, but could go nowhere. "I just wanna help!" the zombie warbled in a throaty voice. The cave watched as an enderman appeared, continuing to watch the zombie and his pet for the cave. Another Zombie strolled past the cave, his pet silverfish scooting alongside him. They were much like minecrafters and wolves, the zombies and silverfish.

The skeleton and his spider climbed up the walls, practicing in the militaristic methods of skeletons.

The window slid open easily. Careful not to wake the others, she jumped out onto the ledge. Carefully, she turned and closed the window. It was cold outside, almost snowing. No such weather to be in your pajamas in. But such things were irrelevant at the moment. She was off to a warmer place. Looking to the ground below, she waited for the familiar face to appear below. It did so, like evry other night. The white eyes glimmered up at her, and she threw herself into the strong hands that awaited her. Then he was gone, and she was on the ground.

Wandering to the sidewalk on cold, unfeeling feet, she fought her way through the cold snow to a small building. With a grin, she entered. The guy behind the desk nodded at her and waved her past. She strolled to the door she knew was behind this twist, and then down these stairs, rather than those, into this room, not into the other one. And on the other side of the door awaited lands unknown. Lands of warm, and cold, and dark caves, and light fields. There would be the floating, lofty Aether, the hot, steamy nether, and the indecisive over world. She would see the dark, purple, and uncaring end, topped off by its demons. The monsters of the nether would snarl at the heat, and the dark creatures of the over world would smile and grin happily as she slowly died. But that was ok. She would come back. Eventually. She'd make it to the nether, then the Aether, and finally, the end. Perhaps she would see the silverfish, scuttling away in the darkness, following their green masters. Maybe she would see the pale and parchment colored skeletons, with their black, red eyed steeds. Maybe she would even see Him. That'd be interesting.

* * *

"Well?" the rough grunting voice of the pigman was hard for him to understand, but he did.

"Nothing new. There's just a small puddle of purple door stuffs there." The pigman winced at his voice. All the blazes were like that, though he was better than some.

"Good. You can tell Enqol to take his shift." Enqol. Oh jeez.

"Very well" he drifted away, using the spinning golden rods that followed to row himself to the fortress. He floated through a few halls, until he came to a spot where Enqol usually was. And there was he. With all his bent blaze rods, his rusty beard, the strange off-ness about his face that could not be quite defined. Enqol floated to him, smoky trails fizzling out in his wake. It was too hot in the nether for smoke.

"Yes? His voice was smooth and rich, a thing frowned upon among blazes. Smooth voices meant defection from the creation of blazes.

"Your turn to guard the gate"

"Very well." Enqol floated down the hall, off to go see about the gate to hell. Very strange, how he moved. Like he was a pigman, Enqol moved a pair of rods to use as his walking limbs. Another pair ran along the walls, guiding him through the fortress. Very queer, that one. As he drifted down the hall, off to go find something to do, his mind kept turning to Enqol. What was wrong with the blaze?

The red dragon was a sad, lonely thing. His brother lived in the end, and notch had never released the red dragon from the Aether to live on the over world. So he perched here, on notch's great castle in the sky, inhabited by both the god and his other discontinued projects, much like the dragon himself. He peered out onto the over world, the land that should have been his homeland, instead of this ridiculous fluffy palace. Then the red dragon roared, not because he was mad, or feeling rebellious. The red dragon roared because he was sad that he would never belong anywhere. Not even his home.

* * *

**well. Here's a bunch of stories that have been sitting around, feeling depressed, but were too short to be their own chapters. these are just a bunch of tiny oneshots i wrote, and have decided to clump together. I do think such things as this will be posted from time to time, as these tend to pop into existence quite easily. so here.**

**RANDOM SONG LYRICS:By morning we'll be free, wipe the golden tear from your mother dear, and raise what left of the flag for me!**

**Quickly now, name the song and the band!**

**nah, y'all dont have to. I'll still write if you dont. I'll just laugh at you for not knowing.**

**reviews:**

**Crazykats 430: Dear Notch, SO MANY WORDS adskghafuaef mj**

**that was me drowning in words. and really hoping that spy of yours figures something out, because my pillow fort is really cramped...**

**Arrivederci, amicos!**


	20. Twenty TWENTY CHAPTERS WHOLY CENSORED

The skull in front of her grinned, its eyes turning red as it towered over Neon and her mom. Her father's green sword trembled in the five year old's inexperienced hands. A chittery, bone chilling laughter fled from the skeleton's jaws, making the little girl flinch away from the monster. The commander strode forwards calmly, his army of skeletal archers flanking him on either side. Neon whimpered fearfully as her mother stepped forwards with her iron sword, in one last act of defiance.

She swung the silver sword at the monster, striking it in the jaw. Its face cracked, and part of the skull chipped away. It crunched under his foot as he pulled out a giant bow, aiming faster than nature should allow. Her mother tried to jump aside, but the skilled undead hands followed her every move. She was dead before she hit the ground. Neon felt the tears well up behind her eyes. She wanted to kill that thing. She wanted to avenge both her parent's deaths, and destroy this thing before it killed her too.

But something held the child back. Somewhere she knew she wasn't big enough to do that. The thing would kill her before she killed it. So she stepped back. Onto a branch. The monster caught sight of her. It leaned down slowly to her level, filling her brown eyes with its red ones. It grabbed an arrow from his quiver and prepared to bring it down in the center of her skull. She jumped out of the way, managing not to die. But not managing to keep the poisoned arrow out of her body. It sliced down her face, over her left eye, closing it shut. She screamed and tried to hold her face closed as the burning spread through her system. Her eye burned the most though. She'd heard stories about how soul sand burned and stung if it touched your skin. She imagined this was somewhat worse. As she curled up, waiting for death, the Skeleton and his army walked away, happily leaving the little orphaned girl to die.

When next she could remember anything, she was in a room that smelled like chemicals. A doctor was leaned over her in less than a minute. She couldn't hear his voice, but he was saying something and pointing to his eye. She shook her head, trying to tell him she couldn't understand, only to find that it hurt immensely. She closed her eyes and screwed up her face. There was a pricking sensation in her shoulder and she fell back next time she woke up, she could hear, and move around without passing out. The doctor explained that she had been poisoned, and it was some great work of Notch that she had survived. The worst and only effect of the poison was her left eye. It had a nasty scar over it, and was green. Everything else was just sore and painful. In another week, the hospital allowed her to leave. Not knowing where to go, she walked to her house. It was burnt to a char, smoke still rising from some of the rafters, now in the basement. She investigated the ruins for a few minutes. Then she came to the splatter of blood that marked her mother's death. Walking over to where she had dropped the sword, she picked said blade up. It glistened wickedly in the fading sunlight. She made herself a promise there. She would avenge her parent's deaths.

* * *

Neon leapt out of her nightmare. And her bed. Her head didn't get the memo, however. It banged into the low hanging rafter over her bed, and sent her back down, with a groan. She rolled onto the nearby floor. Cold as ice, with another yelp, she jumped back up-this time dodging the rafters. Ending up on the bed, she looked around t her tiny shack. Snow on the floor. What!?

Oh. That's right; there was a window she didn't have glass for. It was open. Brilliant. Wrapping herself up in the warm blanket, she carefully stepped with bare feet to the window, which she gave up on and threw a block into. Then she crept over to the furnace. Iron in the top, coal in the bottom, and a blazing warmth almost immediately emanating from the block. She sat on it, pulling out a loaf of bread to eat for breakfast. She'd need to go mining today. Needed iron and emeralds for an anvil and a repair to her old green sword. Finishing the stale bread, she grabbed an old stone sword out of a chest, slimeslayer-her green sword- and a pickaxe. She picked up her bed, the furnace; crafting table, etc… all that was left was 4 walls and a roof. Walking into the cold air was like a slap to the fac. The wind immediately tormented her with its bellowing laughter, the snow decided to rain down harder, and the sun didn't dare show itself.

Eventual reaching the mine was nice. It was dark, cold, and sort of slimy, but it was out of the wind. And it wouldn't be cold for too long. She placed torches along the walls of the large, circular room, and then chose at random a path to spelunk in. entering a tiny crack in the wall; she found her way blocked by gravel. Digging some of it up was no fun, but turns out there was a larger system behind it. So she delved into the darkness, enjoying the feeling of danger, and the rush of adrenaline she would get whenever she found a monster. Wandering through the system for what felt like ages, she finally came across a green ore. She dug it up, and all around it. Only one emerald this time. Humph. She continued, eventually finding a chasm. Slime with a beard looking clump of darker goop then tried to hug her. She pulled out her stone sword-slimeslayer would be destroyed-and sliced at the thing. It split into two smaller slimes. And she hit the slimes again and again until there were no more left. Then something wet found its way into the back of her shirt. She pulled a weird face **(picture that face someone gets when they realize those shrimp they ate were three weeks old)**, and fell backwards. A satisfying splat sounded, and an unsatisfying cold wetness chilled her back. Yuck. She jumped into the nearest water, and let the slime goo be washed out of her shirt. When that happened, she went and sat by some lava for a bit, and organized her inventory. When she was dry, she stood, and continued to follow the chasm. She had no intentions of going back to where she was before. Eventually, she ran into a torch that wasn't hers. Interesting.

Then more. She followed them to a larger cavern, and found an exit carved by minecraftian hands. She walked out, finding a sprawling city lay below her, in a small valley. A mountain dominated much of the horizon, while an ocean too the rest. At least half the city was situated on the side of the mountain. Someone walked over to her and asked where she was from.

"Nowhere" was the best answer he would get.

"Well, welcome to Crommel, miss nowhere."

* * *

**And here we are with chapter twenty. who thought I wouldn't ever get this far with these?**

**Astrix:*raises hand***

**Of course. Oh well, I didn't either, so yeah. Oh my gosh, minecraft parodies! I get stuck on YouTube mixes, and I'm stuck on one now. Its like my ears are in minecraft heaven...**

**Astrix:what the nether?**

**Heh... to reviews**

**Uh, geez, I forgot what they are...**

**NeonChemicals:need I say moar?**

**Crazykatz430:Thank you!*bursts out of pillow fort***

**Ummm, anyone else? I feel like I forgot someone...**

**Also, what, no guesses on those song lyrics? not even a little? aww, c'mon!**

**Well, it was 'whats left of the flag' by flogging molly. go look it up. also look up 'the voice' by Celtic woman. That one has written me many an idea. Nao then.**

**Did you know that amicos is not Italian for 'friends'? Oh well, Ima still use it.**

**EDITEDING:i didnt bold this aouthours note, and it stole my beautiful linebreak in conversion! oh well, i think its mostly fixed. happy friday, amicos.**

**Arrivederci e felice venerdi, amcos!**


	21. Tell me what the fox says

"And what is it you love most?" the officer decided it was a good question to ask. Why that was, Cloud had no idea.

"The black of the night sky" the girl next to Cloud- Katz-spoke up.

"It's really a dark blue, not black"

"Quiet. What do you do for a living?"

"I don't really do anything, but I plan on studying astrology when I can."

"Let me know if you find a little blue box up there, will you?" Katz sounded like she had just made some reference Cloud was supposed to understand. She didn't. As cloud looked at the wild haired girl next to her, the officer sighed, stood, and walked out of the cell, slamming the door behind him.

"Well. Why are you in here?" Katz asked.

"I didn't really do much of anything, really. I sort of ignored a draft to the army, but why the heck would they put me in jail; instead of just force me off to the war?"

"Hmmmm. I think they just want us to think the war is bad, so we stay in line. I didn't really do so much, just uh… I chopped down a tree, and accidentally crushed a mineshaft apparently. I have no idea how." Cloud laughed.

"What's with the little blue box thing?"

"Ah, see, I come from a… different place, where things are a bit different. In my world, magic is called science, and there's a blue box with a time lord from Galifrey and…" cloud stopped listening. She probably wasn't here for knocking down a mineshaft. She'd be carted off to the nearest loony bin soon. With the comforting thought that there was an insane person next to her, and a reassurance that she could still use sarcasm to fair extent, Cloud fell asleep when Katz stopped her talking about blue boxes and time lords.

There was a weird noise invading the sound of the wind. Cloud looked through her dream, trying to find the source. She found none. Turning, she floated downwards against her will. She wanted to stay up there in the cloudy, light and laughter filled Aether. But for whatever reason, it had been decided that she would be shown the ground. Who decided it?

Dream Cloud drifted through a forest, past a familiar mountain, and into the streets of her small town. It stopped at a small grate in the side of a brick building. There was a girl there, hanging from a rope, sawing at the iron bars. Cloud peered inside, and found none other than herself and the psychopath inside asleep. Why was the green and brown haired girl there? And why in the nether was she trying to break them out? Cloud zoomed past her as a brush of air, and into the closed eyes of her sleeping body.

Waking with a start, she looked at the window. Sure enough, there was the girl, hacking away at the bars. She paused for a minute when she saw cloud.

"Who're you?" cloud asked.

"Call me Neon. And be grateful that I'm being paid to ensure your well being."

"Who wants me safe?" Neon continued sawing.

"You're Katz, right?"

"No, Katz is over there."

"Oh. Well, I'm here to get Katz. But I guess you'd tell if I left you, wouldn't you?" without giving cloud a chance to reply, she continued, "well, I suppose you can come too. Now step back, and wake up Katz." Cloud stepped back as Neon kicked the grate roughly. It fell in, creating quite the clatter.

"Are you crazy? They'll hear you!" Neon crawled into the cell.

"They only put guards at the doors out. Nowhere else really. The halls are too small. Now c'mon, let's get out" Katz at this point was awake, and looking around curiously.

"Where are we going?" neon glanced back.

"Somewhere. A friend of yours wants to talk to you. Now get over here." Neon tied the rope to Katz, and shoved her out the window. Katz shouted, then figured out she was supposed to climb up. She did, and then threw the rope down for us. Cloud was tied up, and then shoved out the window. She fell a good few meters, until she slammed into the wall. Then cloud climbed up, threw the rope down, and watched as Neon climbed up to join the two. They were on a three story tower at the top of a hill near the town. The sky was beautiful this time of day, and the misty haze **(he he, references…)** of the small town had lifted this high up. Cloud could have stared at the sky for days, but neon pointed them to a waterfall towards the edge of the rooftop. The group jumped in, and drifted down in the freezing water for a minute. When they reached the bottom, Neon put down a torch for the two to dry around, then swam back up to get the water. When she returned, she squatted around the torch again. After a while, they got up, and walked towards the town. When they got near, Neon pointed to the left, into the woods. They followed, and eventually came to a small hut with a tiny smoke trail drifting from the chimney. Neon opened the door, walked in and disappeared inside. They followed, to find none other than Notch himself sitting on the ground cross legged staring into the fire. Neon was digging around in the nearby chest. She came out with three emeralds, and a loaf of bread. Notch turned, and gestured at them to come in.

They did, and Katz sat down on the ground next to Notch. Cloud stood by the door, feeling awkward.

"Katz, I have a task for you. I need you to go and find my cape. It's been, ah, misplaced by a friend of mine. I need it back desperately. And I think Neon here should help you."

"S'cuse me?! I am not working with anyone."

"Yeah, Neon, I think you should. You need to kinda branch out. Make some friends or something. So anyways, Katz, I want you to go find my cape. If you do, I'll be able to get you back to earth. Maybe you should take cloud too" he turned to look at cloud. She hadn't told him my name. "You could really help."

Cloud thought for a moment, and then murmured her consent.

"Oh good! So it's decided. You three will go to the end and get my cape for me. Brilliant."

"Why in the nether is your cape in the end?" cloud thought it was a bit weird that his cape was in the end.

"I, ah, lost a bet. But now you guys need to prepare for the coming quest! I'll let you have this house. When you get it, bring it here, and I'll meet you. Now then, I need to get back to negotiations with the queen Valkyrie…" he disappeared in a flash of green dust, wish vanished within moments.

"erutnevda na rof ni enoyna llew?" if Katz talked like that all the time, one of us would have to smack her sane.

* * *

**Well, I didnt think it would happen, but I was reading a book for school, and this came about. Lets have a round of applause for our audience OC's, Cloud-By Kitcat from the sky; Neon-By NeonChemicals, and Katz-By Crazykatz430.**

**That was hardly a round of applause folks. I heard crickets! lets try again.**

**Will:this is not a kiddie shw, stop trying to be interactive with your nonexistent audience!**

**But I know they're there. just beyond(the river bend!) the fourth wall. I know it. Some of them just dont really tell me. Its hard for the notes to slip through this secondary fourth wall, which is basically just a fence and-**

**Will:SHUT UP MINDBLANK!**

**Fine. thanks to you awesome reviewers, whom I shall now attempt to reply to.**

**crazykatz430-lol, I hate it when characters fight like that! They make such a mess, dont they?**

**Kitcat from the sky-Gestures dramatically at the chapter, then rereads confusing review, and narrows eyes**

**bailyice207-I dont actually laugh at you guys. I blow air through my nose, and then realize that I listen to weird music. But thank you!**

**So anyways, I plan on updating Light and Dark, then going through, and rewriting most if not all the chapters I've got posted, to make the fact that I changed my mind halfway through less obvious, and keep the storyline. oh boy...**

**Arrivederci, e felice venerdi, amicos!**


	22. Behold the longest chapter as of yet

Fwip fwip fwip

Cards made awesome sounds. He loved it. The cards flew through the air, landing in a carefully placed hat. He took a bow as they did so, and listened to his audience applaud. Magic was his specialty, and of course, he was a master. As the crowd dispersed and he packed up his things, he saw an admin out of the corner of his eye. Oh sh*t, he thought. Quickly, he grabbed his hat and muttered a quick teleportation spell.

"/tp GR123zyx donrox3546" the world vanished. It was replaced by a dark tunnel type thing. Green lines of the code he found he could manipulate danced around him, while some great grey beast flew out of the void, jaw unhinged to eat him. Then he popped into existence three hundred blocks underground. Next to Don. Who he was sure to want to kill him. GR's suspicions were confirmed when the large, bulky man turned and glared at the puny magician.

"What, exactly do you think you're doing, mate?" he had an awfully scary voice, didn't he?

"I was just, uh, testing a thing. Needed to get-"Don picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"D'you thinks the admins r' stupid? They'll follow your trail, Y'know. NOW WE HAVE TO MOVE THE WHOLE F***ING BASE, YOU SON OF HEROBRINE!" he had a really loud voice. GR' ears were ringing as Don dropped him there. Don stalked off, yelling at the other modmakers to pack up. Then he returned as he was dusting himself off, checking that his ears still worked, weren't bleeding, etc.

"Listen Noob, I never want to ever see you again, understand? Just, disappear. Or I will destroy you." GR nodded, knowing exactly what kind of power Don held. He coded it himself. So while the god with a deadly voice stalked away, GR crawled into the smaller mine entrance. He would wait until Don and the others were gone before he left. The small crack in the wall eventually led to a giant cavern, adjacent to a chasm full of modded in ores. They had used this to check spawn rates in the world. And put extra, unneeded blocks in. he crawled onto an engine block, settling in a rather uncomfortable position, and pulled out his cards. He set out a game of solitaire for himself on a block of iron nearby. Seven across, six facedown, one up on the far right, one less down on the next, until he reached the end. He began to play then. Aces on top, following numbers on the aces.

As he was finishing up his game-almost a perfect one-he heard a sound. A little chittering bug made of crumbly red dust fell from the ceiling, right into his deck. He shouted and fell backwards, gracefully banging his head on a pipe. The world went fuzzy as the red dust bug peeped down at him. Then he saw nothing.

LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK PIE

When GR found he could think, he opened his eyes slowly. He was still on the ground where he had fallen. He could feel blood clotting his hair up, and he knew it was probably really bad. The little red thing had gone. How long had he been passed out? GROWL- his stomach provided him with his first assurance that he could feel things. He grimaced, and tried to sit up slowly. That brought o a whole wav of pain, all around his body. So he gently lay back down, adjusting to not put pressure on the backside of his head. He closed his eyes, and it himself fall asleep, knowing h might just die.

LINEBREAKS, DUDE, I CANT THINK OF A CLEVER PUN TO PUT HERE…

When next GR found he could wake, he found a red thing staring into his eyes. He didn't dare move. The thing looked at him curiously, the dust temporarily taking the shape of a silverfish before shifting to a blob again. Then it crawled over his head with arms and legs of red dust, the GR realized the thing was made of Redstone. It was doing something back there, probably eating his brains. He would turn into a zombie in a minute or two. He'd heard zombies couldn't feel. Maybe that would come as a relief. Maybe that would come as the complete opposite. He didn't know. Then there was some kind of fizzling sound, and a needle of pain spiked its way into his head. He shouted instinctively, not realizing how much he needed his breath. It left him crippled and gasping, praying to Notch for help. And miraculously, it came. In the form of a person. The first thing he saw were a pair of Redstone stained boots, mixed with mud, scorch marks, blood, and something green. He tried looking up, but that hurt his head, just behind his eyes. He closed them quickly, wishing desperately that the pain would stop. Something poked him, and then he felt himself being slung over a shoulder. He tried to stay awake this time, but it seemed he could do nothing but pass out again.

MOAR LINEBRAKS!

First he felt fabric. It was all soft and silky against his bare arms. Then he felt a pillow under his head. He tried opening his eyes again, finding that if he was careful, he wouldn't be overwhelmed with pain. Slowly, he turned to look at the room. It was a small repurposed cave, with one wall full of chests, another coated with furnaces. One corned held a bunch of bookshelves and an enchanting table. Close to him was a fireplace made of brick. Asleep next to it was a person, wild red hair, black pants and a grey shirt-with one of those red things curled up on her-it was definitely a her-back. It shifted, and she jumped up with a shout. The bug flew into the fire. She looked at it curiously as it slunk back out of the flames. It wasn't even on fire!

The girl turned to look at him. He gave him this look like she was impressed.

"Still alive?" why did she sound so skeptical?

"Yeah" he sounded awful. It hardly even sounded like 'yeah'. More like 'ah'.

"Impressive. You lost a tom of blood, Y'know. Red here almost ate you too. Ya gotta be more careful with these things, Y'know." She pulled on her shoes. Then she pulled a pork chop out of a furnace she didn't even check to find which one it was in! She brought it over and asked if he needed it pre-chewed. She was joking, of course, but she still got him. He shook his head, and grabbed it with shaky hands. It tasted like the best thing he'd had ever eaten. When it was done, he took a bucket of water, and drank it in about three gulps. He felt so much better now. He sat up in the bed, and the redhead sat down in the crafting table in the middle of the room, fiddling with some paper and Redstone.

"Whr m I?" GR asked. She looked up."who'r 'ou?" after a minute of trying to translate his slurred words. She answered.

"Your waaaay underground. I'm rdstn1221. Welcome to my cave." She waved at the room, hardly looking up from her Redstone thing. GR thought maybe he might be able to stand. Poor fool. He fell onto his nose, provoking a barking laughter from the redhead. Then she came and picked him up, slumping him onto the bed again. He groaned, and she asked what exactly he had hoped to accomplish. He shook his head. She chucked again and told him to go back to sleep, that she was gonna go mining.

As the door closed, so did GR's eyes. He spiraled into a dark, code filled world, full of powers and monsters and weapons, and food, and far too many items for him to keep track of. When he woke up, rd was still gone. He couldn't stand, and was pretty much stuck until she came back. Oh boy.

It had been hours, maybe even a whole day by now. He found he could crawl to the furnaces and pull out some food, but that was about it. And he was a little worried. If he was stuck down here and she was dead, how would he ever get out? He could mine upwards, of course, but he was really not good at mining. So he went back to sleep, praying again that rd would return soon. And miraculously, when he woke, she was not back. But he found he was able to struggle to his feet, if a little bit wobbly on them. He limped over to the door and looked out. There was a cliff right there. She'd built her house in the side of a chasm. He stumbled back to the bed and lay down on it. No sooner than he closed his eyes, the door was kicked violently. E looked over quickly, meeting eyes with a green faced zombie. It growled hungrily and punched the door again. He shivered, and covered the door in dirt. Then a voice sounded.

"Aw, great. Thanks you fool. Now I have to go find some other minecrafter to eat…" the voice faded into mumbling as he walked away. Was that the Zombie that had spoken? GR had to know. He dug up the dirt and opened the door like a noob. The green head swiveled to rest its eyes upon the unarmed minecrafter. It grinned.

"Finally." He rushed back inside, mentally face palming at his stupid mistake. "Why do you close the door, player? Why do you refuse to allow a friend in?"

"You, your no friend of mine."

"Perhaps not. But I bet I'm smarter than you."

"What"

"I speak three languages, I can do quadratics in the blink of an eye, I can alter the coding enough to open this door, if I so wanted. Nether, I could break your neck from here, if I really wanted to. Now let me in, you fool."

"How can you talk? Why do you know so much?" the green head sighed.

"I eat brains. Why do you think I do that? I want to learn, and you look like a smart cookie. Now open the door"

"n-no. Go away, I swear, I can-"

"Kill me? Oh fat chance. You're not even wearing armor, you have no sword, and you appear to be injured. Why else would you have a bandage on your leg? Maybe you like the look? Ooohh, I'd like to know why. Please, as one scholar to another, let me in, friend!"

"No. you have to stay out there, I am not going to die." The zombie thought for a moment.

"How about a contest. You tell me something I don't know, and I'll show you a way to the surface, and if you can't, I'll break down this door and learn whether or not you are smart." GR thought for a moment. He probably did know something this thing didn't, and he could always leave a note for rd if he left. So he agreed to the beast's plan.

"Well, go on then."

"Umm…my name is GR123zyx."

"I knew that GR. Something else."

"We'll wait, what's your name?" if GR could keep the thing talking, perhaps he could glean some bit of information the zombie didn't know.

"My name? Well, my name is Steve. My name is Anna, Sarah, Artie, don, George, Jeff, John, Will, Tom, and finally, my name is Zombie. How's that for a name, GR?" he was speechless for a minute. Was Zombie just named all the people he had killed?

"Yes, I was." The green thing smiled wickedly. Could it read his thoughts? "Probably can. Your thinking this is impossible now, are you?"

He was. This was terrifying. So he decided not to talk to the thing.

"c'mon GR. I wanna learn stuff." Oh Notch, this wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Well… what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Do you want to know what happens after death?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"That was an invitation." GR pulled a sword off the wall- an item frame had been place conveniently near the door. He stepped outside, sliced at the zombie and stepped back. He zombie shouted something in another language, and then came at him. He sliced again and again until it died. He picked up the loot and walked back inside. A knocking came from the ceiling. He looked up, watching as a block in the ceiling was mined away. Rd fell through, and covered the hole quickly. She sat down abruptly, and then crawled to the furnaces. She pulled out a pork chop, ate it, stood up, and noticed GR was up.

"Morning sleeping ugly. How you be?"

"Fine. A bit perplexed, but fine."

"Why perplexed?"

"Zombie was playing mind games with me. Got confusing as f**k"

"Oh yeah, that'd be my mod. Y'know, I test them out down here. Along with the Redstone stuff." The small red bug crawled out of her pocket, onto her shoulder. "I was a bit…lonely I guess. Decided to make zombies talk to me. I guess I wanted some witty banter before I killed the things…"

"I see. Ok, look, I want to get out of this cave. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. C'mon, I'll take you to the nearest exit." Rd let GT out of the room, through the caves to the cavern where he had banged his head. He crawled up the pile of engines to where he had left his cards. They were still there, thankfully.

"You fell from up there? How are you not dead?" GT looked down. It was a pretty far distance, wasn't it?

"Yeah. I dunno how I did it. It was your little devil bug that made me fall though."

"What! Red wouldn't hurt a fly! Unless, Y'know, he was hungry, but he wasn't ever. I keep him well fed."

"Well, why was he eating me then?"

"Well… maybe you at a lot of barbeque?"

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go." GT followed the redhead out into the main cavern, and eventually, to the surface exit. She waved as GT walked into the sun, off to go start some new life, for about the tenth time.

* * *

**WOW. 2,397 words. wholly s***. also some swearing. I've bleeped it out, but y'know. I have nothing I can think to say now, though I did have plenty before...**

**yes, I dont remember. um, lets see. I put a pie picture on DA, because I was bored. other than that I got nothing. On to reviews**

**Crazykatz430: really? exactly like that you say? well I s'pose I did a fair job then.**

**Kitcat from the sky: I've been reading your oneshots. They look pretty good. and yeah, I've figured out your kind of weird. but then again, I think we all kind of are, so yeah.**

**Baileice207:thankee. what am I gonna change? Well, I have changed... not a lot of stuff actually. Just kinda brushed over the grammar, so there probably isn't much purpose in rereading it.**

**Nao then.**

**Arrivederci, amicos!**


	23. Title Box Wants a Title an I Have None

**A quick warning: There's a few swears in here. Actually, right below this. Consider yourselves warned!**

* * *

He wished he was back home. This sailing was kind of depressing. He did the same thing every day. Sleep, shit, haul boxes, keep watch, eat, sleep, shit, and so on…

It wasn't just the boredom that kept him in a state of homesickness. The other sailors were bastards. All they talked about was drinking and women and drugs and sex and all the stupid things sailors tend to talk about. He was tired of it. He couldn't even sit down and have a conversation without one of them shoving a smoke into his hands. He wanted to get back home to his family more than ever. Being on the sea for a year was tough. And thankfully, they were heading home. And he was sitting in the crow's nest of the ship watching the horizon for a blotch of green. It wouldn't be home, exactly, but it would be a place to dock for the night and restore water supplies. There was a friendly hermit that lived there. He'd welcomed them every time they sailed by, and usually had food and water for the group.

And there was the island of Myston, as he called it.

"MYSTON!" he shouted down to the captain. The captain nodded and the crew gave shouts, simply for the heck of it, he imagined. He turned his eyes back to the island. The whole thing was in a mushroom and jungle biome, sort of mixed together. Mooshrooms roamed between the abandoned building ruins, and the mountain reached all the way into the sky. The whole thing seemed coated in mist, too. As they entered the cloud, he could see the tops of mushrooms and trees looming out of the fog, some threatening to smack him in the face. One of the wet leaves did, actually. And it stayed there until he peeled it off. Yuck.

When the ship came to a shuddering stop, he crawled to the main deck, and stood at attention while the captain waited for the crew to assemble. When they did, he took a head count, then told them to be on the ship by sundown. While the rest jumped off, he waited and followed after. He found the path quickly enough, and followed it to the abandoned city. The place was certainly useable. These buildings seemed to have never been used. But he knew that wasn't true. They had all been overused. This was one of those tricks of magic. Some remnants of the originals, he presumed. The buildings were beautiful, regardless the old magic affecting them. After some time, he found the only building that was in a state of disrepair. He liked to climb these old pillars and look at the sea of fog. He could see the mast of the ship, swaying slightly with the tide. The trees were rustling with the fog. He liked to see how the air flowed too. It was sort of like water, but completely different. It was almost enchanting to watch. After a while, he climbed down. It was cool, but it got boring after some time.

He walked into the house he knew held the hermit who lived here. And here he was, dressed in his dark clothes with that funky silver lining on his sleeves. Code turned to face the sailor behind him. He was dressed much like you'd expect. Jeans, white shirt, and a jacket.

"Hey code. How's life?" he asked. Code knew he was lonely. Last time they came through this guy told him about how he couldn't stand the other sailors.

"Its life. How about you?"

"Eh. Been better, been worse. Gotta stock back up for the return journey, wanna lend a friend a hand?" code chuckled. He always spawned food and water for anyone who'd need it.

"Sure. Wait there, I'll go get some." Code walked out of the hut to Myston City, where he went into a large empty building. The sailor guy was waiting outside, as he knew not to watch when code went to get stuff. When code was alone, he mumbled the code.

"/spawn 64 350" a stack of fish

"/spawn 64 306"bread

"/spawn 64 329"and some pork chops for good measure. They could get water from the stream that ran through the town. He came out pushing a chest. The guy lent a hand when the door opened, and the two carried the block to the ship. Thankfully not too far away. When it was below deck, they walked to the city again. Code found out the guys name was Sheppard. The two walked towards the jungle, just to wander around. The two had no plans for anything, so they wandered for quite a while. Code, however, was feeling a bit uneasy. He hadn't had an incident in ages, and here was an opportunity to release his grip on sanity…but no, he didn't want to kill anyone. So he really hoped it was about time for Sheppard to leave. And thankfully, he did. Apparently, it was about time for the ship to take off again. Good. Code could feel the thing trying its hand at control. He waited until Sheppard had disappeared behind the trees, then he let go.

0 walked through the jungle, knives flashing behind red cabling on his sweater. He wanted to find the one with the sword. But 0 didn't. He instead found a man crouched behind some bushes, muttering something about improper diets. He was on 0's island. He was shitting on 0's island. His eye twitched, and he lashed out with his right hand. The poor man with an upset stomach died quickly, at least. 0 stalked into the abandoned city. He lashed out at a support pillar violently, but nothing happened. This damn enchanted city. He walked to what used to be the bar, to find it full of people. He grinned. Perfect. He was feeling I the mood to kill something, and here was his opportunity. So 0 stepped into the room, knives dancing around as he whistled a tune. The room was full of red after only one verse of the nursery rhyme. The chains wrapped around his wrists and he caught the knives by the blade. But he didn't bleed anymore. Slowly, while 0 was adoring the red blood around him, code began to fight his way back to control. The spirit allowed him to take control, if only because it was bored. When code came to, he was lying on the ground, asleep. He sat up and looked around. There had been no survivors, had there? He walked out and found his way to the dock. The trade ship was still there, and he needed to get off this island. He never stayed in the same place as an attack. He'd go find another secluded place to wait for 0 to take over, and then move on, like he always did.

* * *

**Aa quick thing about code, who those of you who read light and dark will have just recently met. If not, meet code, the insane, sane, and all around interesting character with fantastic dynamics that I love to play with.**

**Now then, ummm... what else to say? I actually did have somet-**

**IDEAS. I WILL USE THEM AWL. Except for you tuber stuff. or fluffiness. I dont write those because I fear I would do an awful job. So something else, I WILL use your idea, I can almost guarantee this. Unless my teachers begin conspiring against me and pile homework on like cobblestone in a strip mine, but hopefully that doesn't happen again.**

** ?**

**crazykatz430:...rd talks almost exactly like me...O_o YAY FOR RANDOMNESS!**

**TheEnderPrincess: howdy dood! OCs will always be accepted. the only thing to warn y'all about is that I may end up messing with some personalities. Like with this. I have no personality thing, and you have no account, so I cant spam you PM inbox with messages to ask for personality.**

**Baileyice207: Thankee much. A good song just came on Pandora. I'm singing like an idiot now. and I know dat feel. See the description there? Yeah. I got back online, and nothing changed at all... *le sigh***

**Um, methinks that were all of em. again, IDEAS, I NEEDS THEM. So then, um yeah.**

**Arrivederci, amicos!**


	24. Some Where, dodododooodo, beyond the sea

The air was slowly warming with the light of the sun, coming to wash away the night. The great sea glistened like the world's largest piece of lapis lazuli. But no sound could be heard as the waves drummed relentlessly against the cliff face below. This…whatever it was was in the way. She figured it kept everything on either side of it separate. And it was impenetrable both by magic and manual labor. Almost unseen as well, actually. The wall was practically invisible. That's how she'd discovered it, after all. She hadn't been seeing much purpose as of late. She figured, there wasn't anything left for her here, so she'd see what lay beyond death. And this wall here had stopped her. This wall had granted her a purpose. She had to know what was behind it. She had to.

Once the sun was well in the sky, Ria jumped out of the tree she was in, and stalked to the nearest village. There was a chasm nearby that had water in the bottom, she remembered. And there it was, deep and dark as it had been. So, she chopped down a few trees, pillaged for food, then leapt into the caves. The water was warm when she landed in it. There was lava below. She grinned and redirected the water. Then she pulled out a pick and began digging a staircase down. There was lava. And where there was lava, there was supposed to be diamonds, right? Not here. Too high up, she finally decided. So she made her way to another cave entrance, and went spelunking. She came out with three diamonds and several bits of obsidian. She'd seen a few things in some of the mod dealers in the tunnels below Ferring.

She walked over to the tree she'd spent the night in. she plonked down her setup then. A crafting table and a bunch of furnaces. She threw a block of obsidian in the center, than began to chip away at it with the diamond pick. Eventually she had an obsidian pickaxe head. Now she'd need a handle… didn't they use stone to make those? It'd be easier to just use iron, wouldn't it? An anvil later, she held an iron rod in one hand, and the obsidian pick in the other. It was another three hours till sundown, so she tried to hurry. When she made little progress, she took a break and began to build a small hut to fend off the cold of the night. It got cold enough to snow here, but for whatever reason, seasons seemed to jumble up and mess around with each other the closer you got to the wall. The snow would be gone by morning, but it'd be cold as the Aether while it was snowing. When the little hut was built, she went inside, and then realized how tired she was. The floor by the furnaces was nice and warm, wasn't it? Very comfortable. Easy to fall asleep on…

Ria jolted awake at the sound of an extreme hissing from behind her. A furnace. She still might need a new pair of pants, but she was glad she'd woken up before it had actually exploded. She pulled the iron out, put it into a different furnace, and then allowed herself to sleep by that one. It was definitely unsafe, but hey, it was also freezing. Thankfully, nothing exploded until morning, when a creeper tried to ninja hug her from off the top of her house. Half the dirt hut was blown up. Brilliant.

When the thing was rebuilt, she went back to work. The pick head would need a hole in the middle for the iron handle. So she spent half the day carefully making one. When she did, she found the iron was too large. So she made another, and carefully slid the pieces together. Then she doused it in hot iron, and the thing held together nicely. But the excess material would need to come off. So another half hour was spent chipping the iron off the tips. When the tool was ready, she saw that it was the ugliest pick she'd ever made. Uglier than her first wooden pick. And that was saying something.

The rest of the day was spent mining nonexistent blocks out of a nonexistent wall. Very boring business. She almost fell asleep several times. Until she hit something, and seemed to e able to mine it. She picked away at it all night, ignoring the monsters wandering around. For whatever reason, they weren't attacking her. Probably more to do with this wall. Eventually, around midnight, the block broke to nothing and the others began to ooze into the space to replace it. But beyond was not a sea. Beyond was a grey place. And the door was closing. So, without a second thought, Ria leapt through the hole, just as it closed behind her.

The first thing I saw was this brilliant light. It's hard to describe, but it was sorta… like every color I'd ever seen, and also no color at all. I think I even saw some outside of the spectrum. There was supposed to be some rule against that being possible wasn't there? It seemed to be ignored. But the weirdest thing came next. I had no solid form there. It was like I was everywhere. I got this weird sensation all of a sudden, like I was looking into myself, and out. I know it sounds crazy. It is crazy. It's insane, not possible. I'm just trying to explain it here, though. So anyways, I figured that out, and then all of a sudden, it stopped. It was like there was literally nothing for a second. Like I didn't even exist. I told you it was crazy, right? Good. So anyways, I close my eyes-I didn't really have any at the moment- but I did anyways, and then I felt my body slam into something solid. I didn't feel any pain, just the force of my body against the ground. Crazy, right?

So anyways, I opened my eyes, and there was a sky above me. It was full of these, fluffy, non-blocky clouds. It was weird. Then I sat up. Ever had vertigo? Y'know, that feeling you get on the edge of a cliff? I got a big sense of that when I sat up. The world wasn't made of blocks there. It was all… not blocky. I dunno ho to explain it other than that. But that wasn't the weirdest bit. I thought, see, there was some mod gone rouge, and I'd spawned like they say the originals did. Then I thought' what if I'm an original, and I didn't know?' then-while I was having this little thought attack, a person came out of this house to my right. The whole thing looked all not blocky and stuff, and it was like, a farm or something. It was a girl, and she came over, looked at me, and said something in some funky sounding language. So I told her I couldn't understand her at all. Then she smiled and started talking normal.

"So you speak code?"

"The nether is code?" she chuckled.

"You're speaking it. My name's Susan, by the way. Who're you?" she stuck out her hand like she wanted to shake or something. I ignored it and told her I was Ria. She was about to say something, then the door opened again and another girl came out. She walked over, and helped me up. She was shorter than I was.

"Welcome to the place between places, Ria. You've successfully broken my fourth wall. Congratulations." She said. She had a funny sounding voice. Kinda like a girl's voice, but also not at all. May I remind you I'm absolutely insane? So anyways, she introduces herself as MB, and she and Susan walk me to the farm house I told you about. The thing was like a giant cube with windows in the side, and it had this pretty looking wraparound porch, the whole deal. So we're walking, and around he corner of the house come these two people-both girls-shouting at each other about potatoes. MB pointed to the one in jeans and called her Astrix. The other was in this red robe sorta thing, and MB said she was Dalkír. Then we went inside. The house was like a fricking postcard. There was a pigman making something in the kitchen and a guy on the couch watching this screen with a regular looking world in it. With the blocks and stuff. And he was messing with this black thing, like he was controlling the screen. MB called minecraft guy Will, and the pigman was Pig. She led me through the whole house, showing me all these people. Then Dalkír asked something about why she wasn't allowed to wear the robe in some story. Mb shouted "SPOILERS" real-yes, I did need to shout. Got a problem? No? Good. So she shouted it real loud then said something about a plot. Then she led me out the house, around the back again. There was another cliff there.

"What's this?"

"Another wall. That city down there?" it was this bunch of skyscrapers like they had in Ferring, with floating things drifting around them "that's the internet. This wall here is semi permeable. If you want, you could go see about it."

"Then where are we now?" she grinned.

"Get ready for a migraine." She said. "You're in my fan fiction account house. My profile, some people call it. So anyways, from here, you can get to anywhere on the internet, but only if you want to. It takes a bit of practice to do. But here, there's this whole intricate system of fourth walls, as some of the stuff online is real, and some isn't, and sometimes the stuff is real, and also unreal, and the 'real' for the internet is a whole different 'real' for the real real, and do you have a headache now?" I did. Total mind f**k. She grinned, apologized, and then led me inside. There was this stuff that she gave me, called painkiller. It was awesome. Then she pointed me upstairs, where I got a bedroom-it was tiny-that smelled like a bar. MB muttered something like an apology, then left. I fell onto the bed, and when I woke up, I was in this place. What did you call it? An insane asylum? Yeah that. And I'm back in Minecraftia, with all the blocks again. What? Don't look at me like that, you asked why I thought I was here! What are you writing there? Are you writing lies about my sanity? Where are you going? Hey! Get back her-

The doctor slammed the door on the lunatic's words as fast as possible. She freaked him way the nether out.

* * *

**Its update weekend, archive! So crazykatz430 sent in all these ideas and a couple characters, so here.*shoves chapter in your face* Its a chapter about the fourth wall. And with some rather sketchy point of view shifts too. Lesse, do I wanna say other shtufs? I doant remember anymoar. Can you tell I'm trying to spell stuff differently? I was. Why? Not a clue.**

**so, uh, reviews? Sure.**

**Kitcat from the sky:...what? me no a-speaka joor language...**

**Crazykats430:*shoves chapter in face a second time* and thankee fer the ideas and stuffs. Ant i think thats kinda an everywhere thing. though my english teacher(and I quote) is there to edumacate us. she doesnt seem to mind too much. IF YOU KNOW MAH NAME NOW, DOANT SAY IT ON THE INTERWEBZ. PM ME OR SOMETHING. THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE, BY THE WAY.**

**baileyice207:bwahahahaa... yes, murder scenes. I like those. they're fun.*Cheshire cat grin*yes...fear for Dalkir...**

**The Ender Princess(and or)The UltiStar: all I want, you say? *runs to go spamming***

**random spam song:**

** w w tube watch?v=3dGJVYSf42c**

**ack. that didnt work lesse if this does**

**a href=" watch?v=3dGJVYSf42c" links/a**

**html also didnt work. hmmm**

**just type into youtube 'rattling bog irish descendants' and click on the second result. it should be green.**

**remove the spaces in the doubleyous. and in the whole thing, actually. I just wanted to say doubleyou like that.**

**Anyways, uh, that should be it. Till next time, **

**Arrivederci, amicos!**


End file.
